Abandoned
by SEAL98
Summary: After the defeat of Gaea, Percy Jackson, leader of Camp Half-Blood, and the rest of the demigods finally found peace. Peace, however, was short lived. After being driven from camp, what does Percy have left? And despite defeating Gaea, how will the Olympians handle their new nemesis, the root of all evil and after millennia has risen to strike and defeat Olympus once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

_6 months after the events of Blood of Olympus…_

Percy and Annabeth were locked in a deadly dance, eyes locked on one another, sweat pouring down their faces. Annabeth gave him a sadistic wink and remarked, "Is that all you got, Seaweed Brain?"

Before Percy could think of a clever response, his foot stepped on hers, causing both of them to fall to the ground in a flail of arms and legs. Annabeth laid there for a moment before laughing. "Well that was a fail."

Percy groaned and rolled his eyes. "Annabeth, I told you that swing dancing was a bad idea!" She leaned up and looked at him with a mock glare.

"Percy! I told you that New Athens will have dancing in the streets! What kind of couple would we be if we couldn't dance together?" Percy chuckled.

"A good one." He muttered to himself. Scarcely had the words left his lips when a dagger flashed by his face, impaling into the ground. He looked back at Annabeth and remarked, "Really?"

"Percy, I told you not to make fun! There are SOME girly and couple things that I like to do. Kill me!"

Percy looked back at the dagger in the ground. "You mean what you just tried to do to me?" The two glared at one another before bursting into laughter. Annabeth stood up and offered Percy a hand, which he gratefully took. She yanked him up and the two headed down from the bluff overlooking the beach, intent on getting dinner.

As if on cue, the signal for dinner rang out across the camp. As the two headed down, hand in hand, Percy couldn't help but smile. Since Gaea had been defeated, lulled back into her slumber, and the forces of the ancient deity defeated, his life had been nothing short of amazing. Annabeth and he were happy, the camp swelling with new and eager demigods, the Olympians had been unusually diplomatic, and the campers, many for the first time ever, had finally come to know peace. As a leader of the camp, it was a harmony that Percy treasured to have and something he knew he would fight to save, without question.

Percy and Annabeth arrived at the dining pavilion a few minutes later, gathered their foods, sacrificed a bit to the gods, and took a seat with Grover, Juniper, Clarisse, and Chris. The six ate heartily and talked at length about life. Jokes were made, stories were told, and friendships were deepened as they sat there and continued to talk, well past the end of dinner and the fall of darkness. While none seemed to notice, a smile never escaped Percy's face. It was the first time in a long time that had been the case.

* * *

A few days later, the demigods had assembled together and were conducting drills as a Phalanx. Inspired by his time with the Romans, Percy had suggested to Chiron that the demigods begin additional training, focusing on working together in the famous Greek formation. Chiron had embraced the idea and immediately gave it his stamp of approval. Although the first months had been chaotic and had Apollo's children running back and forth to take care of injuries, the campers had eventually gotten it down, and in addition to their talent alone, the campers now had the ability to function as a group.

"Brace! Push! Strike!" Percy stood at the edge of a phalanx of demigods, striding back and forth, calling out orders whilst watching for any holes in the defense. Spotting one, he drew his sword and slipped forward, practically silent, before grabbing the camper and pulling him out of line. The young man looked up at Percy, his eyes wide through his Corinthian helmet. He was young, perhaps twelve, and had made his way to the camp only a few weeks earlier. He had been struggling to hold his spear and his shield had been sagging.

"The Phalanx depends on you. When you are in the formation, it's not just about protecting yourself. Every warrior standing with you depends on you. You can't let your guard down. Ever." Percy quietly told him. The boy nodded and turned to head back to the line, his head down, eyes looking dejectedly at the ground, when Percy called out.

"Hey. It's okay. I was smaller than you were when I came here. I couldn't hold a sword, let alone a spear. You're going to do just fine. I'd take you at my side any day of the week." The boy nodded and gave Percy a soft smile, but headed back for the line with a little more pep in his step.

Percy walked back and continued to watch the campers perform, while contemplating how he had handled the young boy. He was always kind and swore to himself he would never lose that quality, but also had learned with the Romans that sometimes, for the sake of the whole, a little steel in your voice was a good thing.

As he was going back over what he had said, he heard a commotion from the front of the ranks. Looking up, Jack saw two panicked young men sprinting over Thalia's Hill and for the camp with the kind of speed that only terror provides. A moment later, Percy saw why. Nearly thirty Laestrygonians, led by a Cyclops with black war paint and a massive club, bounded after them.

"Phalanx! Break rank and help them!" Percy uncapped Riptide and charged forward, picking up a spear as he did so. He threw it with all of his might, hitting the cyclops square in the eye, causing him to fall to his knees as he dissolved in dust. The Laestrygonians made it to the pair of demigods, however. While one stayed on the ground, the other, slightly taller and more muscular, whipped a sword out of midair and began to cut down the cannibal tribesman. Percy nearly dropped his sword in shock, seeing that this teen, whoever he was, knew how to fight.

The campers and new demigod made quick work of the rest of the enemies. Breathing heavily, Percy turned to check on Annabeth and Clarisse, who were both fine, and then headed for the two mysterious demigods. The one who had begun to fight was kneeled over his companion, who was on the ground, breathing heavily. The talented swordsman was tall, his long brown hair and tan skin contrasting sharply with his blue eyes. Percy knelt down beside him and introduced himself.

"Hey, man. Where'd you learn to wield a sword like that?"

The swordsman shrugged. "Fight a harpy and enough hungry cyclops and you learn a thing or two. Having a well-crafted weapon helps." Percy looked over him for a moment. He knew he had never been a camper before, and after a brief inspection of his arm, he saw no SPQR tattoo.

"How do you know all of that? About the creatures?" Percy asked, not knowing any better way to phrase the question.

The swordsman was blunt, skipping straight to the point. "Look, you can skip the demigod speech and the whole do-you-know-about-Greek-mythology b.s. I know who and what I am. Now can we get this kid some help? Seems like he took a good fall on the way down the hill."

Percy nodded and waved for Will Solace and some of his brethren to take him to the Infirmary for treatment. After doing so, Percy reached out his hand and greeted the swordsman. "Percy."

The swordsman took his hand in a firm shake. "Jack. Jack Brewer. That kids name is Zander Nixon. Found him on my way over here."

"Where'd you come from?" Percy asked, as the two headed for the Infirmary.

"Kansas. I lived in a little town called Walnut Grove with my mama for my eighteen years, up until about a month ago. We got attacked by some beast from the Underworld. I realized it was time for me to hit the road. I was too old, my scent too strong. Monsters were coming daily. I couldn't keep my mama safe anymore."

Percy nodded, able to relate to Jack. "I'm sorry, man. I know how you feel."

Jack shrugged. "I miss her a ton, but I know that she's safe now. We talk now and then via iris messages. She'll be happy to know that I made it."

Percy nodded and remarked, "I do the same. I try and keep in touch with Mom as much as I can. She lives in the city, so sometimes I can stop by and see her for short stretches of time."

Jack remarked, "What I wouldn't give for mama to be so close. Anyways, I've been on the run, headed for Camp Half-Blood for about a month now. Found this kid a couple of days ago. Said he ran away from home. He gave some lame reason and frankly was kind of annoying, but it didn't take an idiot to figure out that he was a demigod, and a powerful one at that. I took him along with me. The monsters have been chasing us ever since."

Jack chuckled. "I don't know how much power I do or don't have, but I sure as heck know how to cover my scent when moving. I can't say the same for that kid."

* * *

They arrived at the Infirmary, and finding Apollo's children busy at work, Percy got Jack a piece of Ambrosia for his minor wounds and some energy bars to eat. They spent the next few minutes talking, waiting for the all clear from Will, which they finally got.

The pair walked in and found Zander rubbing a cut on his forehead that he had gotten when he fell. The young man, looking roughly sixteen, had short blonde hair and blue eyes. His skin was pale and his lips had a snark as he made a comment about one of Will's sisters under his breath. Percy rolled his eyes and Jack clenched his teeth, clearly used to the immature behavior.

Jack stood next to the bed and asked, "Hey kid, how're you feeling?"

The boy glared back and replied, "Don't call me kid. I told you that!"

Jack narrowed his eyes and replied, "Answer the question."

Zander smirked triumphantly and said, "Just a scratch on the head from my first battle." Percy rolled his eyes, as the kid hadn't had the faintest scrape of battle, and Jack bit his tongue.

"Glad you're okay, kid. Get some rest." Jack told him as he turned and left the infirmary. Zander howled about being called kid, but Will, now standing next to the bed, smirked and pumped a medicine into his system that put him out cold.

Percy followed Jack out and shook his head. "I have no idea how you dealt with that guy."

Jack nodded. "Well, he's probably my cousin, so I couldn't leave him on the edge of the road. Although I would be lying if I said I didn't think about it quite frequently."

The pair of demigods had a good laugh before they headed for the dining pavilion, Percy intent on making it to dinner and Jack following his lead.

* * *

An hour later, dinner was starting to wind down. Jack had sat at Percy's table and quickly charmed his companions, his slightly Texan drawl accenting every word. He wasn't the only one to charm, however. Zander appeared a few minutes into dinner and his smile was electrifying. Campers soon gathered around him, hanging on every word he said. The boys were drawn to him because they saw a tough guy and the girls saw a dreamy blonde beach boy. His charm only intensified when, midway through dinner, a lightning bolt appeared above his head, marking him a son of Zeus. Percy was shocked, not believing how different Zander was from only an hour earlier, but Jack simply rolled his eyes and went back to his food, seemingly having expected such from his companion.

Although he didn't know it, Percy's life had forever changed. Zander's popularity and status quickly went to his head, as expected. What Percy did not expect, however, was competition from the son of Zeus. Zander was indeed powerful, adept in combat and quickly skilled in his powers. Percy soon found Phalanx drills disrupted by Zander, war games with increased stakes, and at times, intense duels that were not easily won by Percy.

The camp soon began to turn against Percy, as well. Younger campers were drawn to Zander, who they liked much more than Percy, who as a leader had to be, at times, a disciplinarian. Viscous rumors were spread, siphoning away at Percy's influence. Soon, even worse took place.

It began with Hephaestus's cabin. The sons of the immortal forger experience a massive misfortune when out of nowhere, water was pulled from the pipes of the forgery, ruining the forgery temporarily and putting most of the cabin in the Infirmary.

Next, Demeter's cabin was also hit with a misfortune of water. Katie's precious garden was overly irrigated one night and the plants drowned. Athena's cabin had their blueprints for New Athens dragged through the mud and ruined while they strategized for an upcoming war game. Aphrodite's cabin had their hairdryer cords cut and their makeup doused with water.

The Stoll's, who planned an awesome prank to liven everyone's mood, were caught after a note from Percy was given to Chiron and were relegated to dish duty for the rest of the summer. Will Solace and the rest of Apollo's cabin walked into the infirmary after a war game, ready to treat the wounded, only to find their medicines broken on the floor and their white linens covered in mud.

Each time, Percy was blamed. Percy tried to help rebuild the Forgery with a better cooling system, but was coldly brushed aside. Katie turned down Percy's offer to build her an irrigation canal and spawned poison ivy around him any time he tried to come near her. While Annabeth stayed loyal, Athena's other children turned away Percy's attempts to help them with any plans involving the water and laid cruel traps for him. Percy approached the Stoll's about helping with another prank, but they simply glared and walked away, with Percy noticing his wallet was missing. Apollo's cabin rejected any help of Percy's and refused to heal him any time he needed quick help, with Poseidon's cabin being used for target practice.

Each time something happened, Percy was the first to arrive and attempt to help. Each time, he was given the cold shoulder as he stood there, confused, knowing he would never dream of doing the things he was accused of doing. Each time, he felt the hurt of watching a friendship, forged through years of war, evaporate into the summer sky. The worst, however, was yet to come.

* * *

It had been a long day for Percy. Yet another trial had awoken him, this time from the satyrs and nymphs. Nymphs furiously threw acorns at him, angry that Percy had allegedly said they were useless and only good because they were pretty. Percy didn't protest, allowing them to shell out their anger in the form of acorn missiles. He planned to talk to Grover about it at Breakfast, but on arrival, found Grover glaring at him and striding away.

Percy sat down with Clarisse, Chris, and Jack at what was becoming an increasingly small and hated table. He sighed and asked, "Is he mad about what the nymphs think I said about them?"

Jack, who had become a good friend, sticking by Percy through all things, shook his head and replied, "No…someone told Grover that you said he and all other Satyrs were weak cowards and failed at their job of protecting demigods."

Percy exclaimed, "What?! There's no way Grover can believe that, right?!"

Jack shook his head. "Sorry, Perce. Looks like he does."

Percy shook his head, ignoring the glares from almost every other camper not sitting at the table. "I don't get it, guys. Who's doing this? Why?"

Jack shrugged. "I've tried finding out who. Their trail is clean, other than the little tidbits they leave hinting that it was you. I'm sorry, bud."

Percy shook his head. "Not the start I needed to the big day."

Jack nodded, knowing his plans. "Did Nico find you a good rock? Girls love the good rocks."

Percy slid the ring out under the table and showed it to Jack. Jack whistled softly. "That's one big diamond, Perce. Glad you didn't have to pay for it." The two laughed, Percy silently thanking the gods for his friend sticking by him through it all.

Late that afternoon, Percy walked along the beach, headed to meet Annabeth at their special spot along the shoreline, when Zander appeared beside him. Zander whistled and remarked, "My, my, Percy, you just keep outdoing yourself."

Percy glared and replied, "I didn't DO anything. Someone is doing this to cut me down."

Zander replied, "I believe you, Percy. I do."

Percy stopped and looked at his counterpart in surprise, knowing how much the son of Zeus couldn't stand him. "You do?"

"Well of course I do, Percy. I mean, after all, you're too nice to do any of this! Of course, your friends don't believe that, which is by design."

Zander summoned a wind and made it push over a stray canoe, smiling as he did so. "All your friends needed was a little push…"

At that moment, everything clicked for Percy. "You mean…"

Zander chuckled wickedly. "Ah, yes, Percy. It was all me. All of this. I took your precious little camp from you. I brought you to your knees. You are NOTHING anymore."

Zander raised his hands to the sky and said, "This is all mine. And now you'll never be able to take it back."

Percy, seeing red, drew Riptide and attacked with a roar. Zander drew his blade and responded, briefly going blow for blow with the Champion of Olympus. Percy's rage fueled him, however, and after knocking the sword from Zander's hand and slicing across his face, Percy threw his sword to the side and rained blow after blow on the son of Zeus, his fists connecting with the pale face time and time again, screaming in rage as he did so.

"Percy?" A timid voice called out. Percy looked up from Zander and felt the blood rush away. Standing there, looking at him in shock, was Annabeth.

Percy was frozen, realizing what he had done, and in that moment, Zander struck the final blow. "Annabeth! Thank the gods. Percy grabbed me from behind and told me I was to confess for all that stuff he did so that way his friends would like him again! And when I said no, he attacked me! Please, help!"

Percy looked at Annabeth, desperation in his eyes. Annabeth looked at him and coldly asked, "Percy, is this true?"

"It's not, Annabeth, I swear! I'm innocent in all of this!"

Annabeth shook her head. "Percy, I've defended you time and time again. I've fought for you. But maybe being Champion of Olympus has gone to your head. Something happened to you Percy. I can't do this anymore. Zander was right about you."

Percy stood there in shock. "You've been talking to Zander?"

Annabeth nodded. "He told me the things you say, what you've done when other aren't around. I didn't believe him. I told him he was lying. I thought he was fishing for power. I told him Percy Jackson would never do any of that…but it looks like I was wrong."

Annabeth sighed, and Percy watched a tear slowly slip down her cheek. "I think it's time you leave, Percy."

With that, Percy felt a knife slam into his gut. Tears streamed down his face, but he offered no argument. He had no words left. He simply said, "And so it is."

With that, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the elegant black box, dropping it on the sand, and walking away.

* * *

(Hey guys! So, hope you liked the chapter! Leave a review, and tell me, how do you like the paragraph for every time someone talks? Would you prefer that or block? First person or third person? Let me know! Also, one last thing, Jack Brewer is Leo Howard with long hair and Zander Nixon is Niall Horan. I like working with a specific image in mind, so I try and draw off of pictures. Hope that helps! I'm really looking forward to continuing this story and would LOVE to read some of y'all's reviews. Have a good evening!)


	2. Chapter 2

Percy left Camp Half-Blood with little fanfare. Knowing that most of the camp couldn't stand him, he knew that he would get no true blessing to leave. He slipped up to his cabin, grabbed his gear, and headed for Thalia's Pine. At the crest of the hill, he stopped for a moment and turned around, catching the camp in the falling rays of light. Somehow, he knew this would be the last time he saw the camp for a long while. As he stood there, he reminisced over his years. He remembered climbing the same hill he now stood on to escape the Minotaur. He remembered countless duels in the arena, numerous trips to the woods, and many friendships forged in every corner of the camp. And all of it had come crashing down around him. As hard as he tried, he couldn't escape silent tears sliding down his cheeks.

After a few moments, Percy took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm sorry, Chiron. I'm sorry that I failed you. I promised to lead them…I promised to lead them…"

Percy felt his voice choke up. He wiped away the tears, steadied himself, took one last long look, and then turned his back on the only place he had ever truly called home.

Percy summoned Blackjack and was soon flying towards Manhatten. He knew that he had to speak with his mother one last time, and he couldn't risk it over an iris message. He didn't want to be tracked. He just wanted to disappear.

A short while later, he arrived at his mom and Paul's apartment building. Percy steadied his voice, told Blackjack to stay, and then headed up. After a few minutes of waiting on the elevator, he decided to walk, not wanting to be anywhere near New York any longer than he had to. He climbed flight after flight of stairs, hardly breaking a sweat. Even if he had felt pain and soreness creep into his bones, however, it wouldn't have phased him. He was lost in his thoughts and almost sleep walking, so distracted that he barely felt or heard anything around him.

A few minutes later, he arrived at the apartment. He gave a couple knocks, but growing impatient, decided to use his key and get in. When he tried to twist the lock, however, he noticed that the lock was jammed. At that moment, Percy began to bang on the door harder, yelling for his mom and Paul. Frightened, Percy stepped back and kicked the door in, apologizing to his mom in his thoughts.

What he found brought him to his knees. The place was a wreck. A struggle had clearly taken place. Percy immediately rushed through the apartment, yelling for his parents and searching frantically. He found nothing.

Percy fell to his knees in the living room and screamed, "WHY?! FATES, WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?! WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO SUFFER?! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

He collapsed, his head in his hands, as he silently begged his Olympian father for mercy. Percy stayed there for a minute, before he heard a soft voice ask, "Percy?"

Percy looked up, his red tearstained eyes catching sight of Hestia, the goddess of the hearth and one of his favorite Olympians. He immediately pulled himself up to one knee and bowed. "Lady Hestia."

"Percy, I've told you many times, you don't bow to me. If anything, it should be the other way around."

Percy nodded, but stayed on his knee, his head staring down into the ground. The words of Hestia floated around him, but Percy heard nothing. He was in a daze, shocked beyond all measure. Hestia noticed this and put her hand under his chin, lifting up his head. Gently, she asked, "What is it, child?"

Percy felt the tears come back. "Mom and Paul…they're gone."

Hestia nodded. "I see…and you know nothing?"

"I know nothing, Lady Hestia. All I know is that they're gone…and I'm all alone."

Hestia nodded, pondered that for a moment, and then pulled Percy up, taking him over to the couch to sit with her. She then asked, "What makes you think you're alone? You have an entire army of demigods, your friends, behind you."

Percy shook his head. "Not anymore. They've forsaken me."

Hestia shook her head. "That can't possibly be the case. You're their leader. You're loyal and just. You're a good man, Percy. These campers wouldn't simply leave you. To many of them, you are their hero."

"They were played, Lady Hestia. But they all knew me for years! I thought they knew me for who I was…but it turns out all they needed was a little push to turn their backs on me. And now, without them, without Mom and Paul…who do I have? I'm alone."

Hestia nodded sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, Percy…what can I do?"

Percy lightly shrugged, his shoulders barely moving as if he was still holding the weight of the sky. "I just want to know why the fates can't cut me a break. All I want is to live in peace. Why must things keep happening to me? I don't mean to be selfish, but…when will enough be enough?"

Hestia nodded and was quiet for a moment, before speaking again. "Percy…the greatest heroes lived the hardest lives. You have been blessed with many gifts, and unfortunately, those who have the most gifts often carry the heaviest burden. You, Perseus Jackson, are the greatest hero this world has ever seen. Unfortunately, that means you suffer the most."

Hestia sighed. "I wish that I could take some of your pain, Percy. You aren't like other heroes. You're not selfish. You're not self-absorbed. You are kind. You have mercy. You are generous. You only care about others. I have never seen someone who has put others ahead of himself like you do. Olympus would have fallen twice over, and this world plunged into chaos, if it weren't for you. You deserve better than this."

Percy shook his head. "Thank you, Lady Hestia, but I get too much of the credit. There were a lot of other demigods who fought those wars. A lot of them didn't make it back. They are the heroes. Not me. I just did my job."

Hestia gave him a soft smile. "I thought you would say that. Percy…there is one thing I can give you."

Hestia held out her hand, a small flame dancing around her palm. "Percy…I want to give you my blessing. This is the flame of hope. It's small, yes, but it burns eternal. A little bit of this can change the world…just like you. Be my champion, Percy. You have been the hope of Olympus for years. Now, I want you to have some of what you gave us."

Hestia reached out and held Percy's face with her two hands, forcing him to look into her eyes. "This will remind you, no matter how hard it gets and how much you suffer, there is always hope."

Percy nodded and kneeled. "Lady Hestia, I'm honored to accept."

Hestia smiled and waved her hand. Percy felt heat within him. it was subtle, but it was there. And in that moment, despite everything he had gone through, he felt a stirring in his soul. It was small, barely noticeable, but Percy knew what it was. He had hope.

He stood up and looked in the mirror. He looked the same, but noticed a subtle change. When he focused on his eyes, he saw the sea green be replaced by dancing flames, then turn back again. "My eyes…"

Hestia nodded. "Fire burns within you, Percy. You'll soon see."

Percy nodded. "I don't know where Mom and Paul are, but I will find them. This I swear by the River Styx."

Thunder boomed, and Hestia smiled. "She was blessed with an amazing son. I hope you know how much I admire the man that you are, Percy."

Percy nodded and headed for the door. "Lady Hestia…thank you. Thank you for being there for me in my time of need. You'll never know how much I appreciate it."

As Hestia dissolved into a flame, she smiled and nodded. After she disappeared, Percy took one last look around the apartment. He grabbed a picture of his mom at Montauk and slipped it in his pocket. "I'm going to find you, mom. I promise."

With that, he slid out of the door, into the night, and out of sight.

The next day, Jack stormed into Athena's cabin, furious. "ANNABETH CHASE!"

Annabeth looked up from her blueprints. The bags under her eyes and the tearstains reflected a long sleepless night, but in that moment, Jack didn't care. He closed the gap in a flash, staring her down, inches from her face. Annabeth looked up, and for the first time in a long time, felt fear. His blue eyes danced with flames of fury, intimidating her further. "Percy wasn't in his cabin. It was cleaned out. So I'm gonna ask this once. What. Happened."

Annabeth shook her head. "He attacked Zander. Knocked him around pretty badly. I told him I didn't like the person he had become…and I told him to leave."

Jack didn't yell. He didn't explode. But his eyes did. The electric blue flames danced in fury, terrifying her. She fell back, covering her face in sheer terror. Jack bent down and whispered, "You had better hope to the gods that we find him."

Jack stormed out of the Athena cabin. Several campers approached him. A small group of teenagers from the Hermes cabin who didn't like he or Percy sauntered up, clearly provoked by Zander, who stood on a rise some short ways away. Their leader was about to level an insult, but Jack simply threw his hand out. The three boys went flying, an invisible force throwing them back with the force of a wrecking ball. Jack pointed up at Zander and threatened, "If you had something to do with this, you'll be begging Hades himself for mercy."

Jack strode into the Big House and yelled for Chiron. A moment later, the old teacher appeared. "Jack? What's the matter?"

"Percy's gone, Chiron."

Chiron sighed. "I never believed he was doing any of this. I saw the camp turn against him. I thought that I should say something, but I didn't believe it to be my place…this is my fault."

Jack shook his head darkly. "It was that son of Zeus. I'd bet my life he was behind all of this. And when I find out…Tartarus itself won't be ready for the things I do."

Chiron let the comment slide, knowing that the young man was venting. He simply said, "We need to call a counsel of the Olympians."

The Olympians, however, were already in counsel. Hestia had called them the morning after Percy disappeared. Zeus, who silenced everyone's daily bickering, asked, "Hestia, why did you call us together?"

"My lord, I thought that the council should know…Percy disappeared last night."

Pandemonium ensued, with Poseidon yelling above all, "What?! Where is my son?!"

The place quieted after Poseidon slammed his trident to the floor, causing the ground to quiver. Hestia quietly replied, "I don't know my lord. But something happened at camp. He said he had been abandoned. Percy was nearly broken, and he arrived at his mothers apartment…"

Hestia's voice quivered with emotion. "…they were gone. His mother and stepfather were gone. It was clear some kind of struggle had taken place."

Poseidon collapsed to his throne in disbelief. "Perseus…Sally…no…"

Hades attempted to console him, saying, "Brother, I can tell you they are not in the Underworld. Your loved ones are alive."

Poseidon, in spite of himself, snapped back, "And what good does that do? Two precious mortals are gone and my son has disappeared into the world!"

Zeus remarked, "Calm, brother. He was trying to help. This is good news. They are alive."

Poseidon nodded and apologized to his brother, who accepted without a thought, as Hades knew the pain Poseidon was feeling. Zeus, however, knew they had missed something in the initial panic. "Hestia, you said something happened at camp?"

Hestia nodded. "Yes, my lord. I don't know what, but it devastated Percy."

Poseidon coldly remarked, "Then let us get the precious campers before us, so we can find out."

Moments later, Chiron, Jack, and all of the head counselors stood in front of the council. All bowed, and Chiron said, "My lords, we were just about to call you. I presume you know, then."

Poseidon nodded and frostily asked, "Can any of you tell me why my son has disappeared?"

The Stoll brothers snapped in unison, "Good riddance!"

Katie Gardener yelled, "That boy deserves what he gets!"

Will Solace coldly remarked, "That piece of Minotaur dung isn't welcome anymore."

Many other insults were leveled, but they were quickly cut off by a furious Poseidon, who rose to full height and thundered, "THAT IS MY SON AND A HERO OF OLYMPUS! YOU WILL SHOW RESPECT OR I WILL OBLITERATE YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

The campers all cowered in fear, with the exception of Jack and Clarisse, who had stayed silent. Annabeth, the bravest, quietly remarked, "But, my lord, Percy changed. He's become the very thing he fought to destroy. He's cruel. He hurts others. He only cares about himself. He's hurt all of us deeply."

Poseidon frostily asked, "And why, pray tell, would he do any of that?"

Zander rolled his eyes and said, "Because he's a jerk! I watched him do all of these things. He thought he could do whatever he wanted as the leader of the camp. As the new leader, I can promise you I will do the exact opposite of Percy Jackson! He was a good riddance. Thank the gods he's gone. Now, I can lead and things will be the way they should be."

Poseidon seemed ready to explode, but Jack beat him to the punch. Jacks eyes danced in fury, as he whipped out his blackened celestial bronze sword and held it to Zander's throat. "YOU DID THIS, YOU ARROGANT FOOL! I SHOULD KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

Zeus immediately stood up and said, "Jack Brewer, you will stand down. Now."

Jack, however, didn't move. The other demigods protested Jack, but Clarisse interrupted. "How can you all be so blind? Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty! Lady Athena herself said that he would lost the world to save a friend! He could never do any of this! You were played. Zander wanted power and you all let him manipulate you and walk all over you to let him have it."

Zeus nodded in agreement, but stood firm, ordering Jack to stand down. Jack still didn't move. His eyes of fury stayed on Zander staring him down, as he responded to Zeus, "And why should I? Your son deserves to die for betraying Percy."

Zeus narrowed his eyes. "His punishment will be decided by his father, young demigod. Know your place."

Jack coldly responded, "I don't have a father. How would I know my place? I stand by my friend, like he stood by me. Your son deserves to suffer."

Zeus nodded. "I agree, young one. But regardless, he is my son, and I will decide his punishment. Now lower your weapon, or I will do it for you."

Jack didn't move for a moment, didn't take his eyes off Zander. But while his gaze remained, after a moment, Jack lowered his sword. Zeus nodded his appreciation and stared down his wayward son. "Zander, you have clearly conspired against a hero of Olympus for no reason other than your own selfishness. You are hereby banished to Poseidon's courts for three full moons, and afterwards, you will return to camp in disgrace. And, if we find Percy, he will have final say on what your punishment will be. What you have done is a dishonor to me. I am ashamed to call you my son."

Poseidon pushed his fury to the side, knowing there would be plenty of time for that in the future, and asked Hestia, "You saw him at the apartment. Did he say where he was going?"

Hestia shook her head. "I'm sorry, my lord. He did not. I gave him my blessing and left. I knew that he needed time alone."

"It didn't occur to you to find out where he was headed?!"

"It wasn't my place, my lord."

Poseidon nodded, defeated. The rest of the Olympians began to argue amongst themselves what needed to be done, but on her throne, Artemis stayed quiet. She had an immense amount of respect for the young demigod. He had faithfully helped her hunters on numerous occasions and had voluntarily taken the weight of the sky from her. He was faithful, just, kind, merciful, and above all, a servant. She interrupted all and said, "My hunters and I will look for them. Lady Hera, if you alert the Amazons, they could search too."

Hermes nodded. "I'll go tell the Romans. They deserve to know. They'll want to help look for him."

The other gods soon pledged their support, and as strategy got underway, Artemis headed over to her uncle's throne. "Uncle…we'll find him. I promise."

Poseidon nodded, looking worn down. "I hope so, Artemis. I hope so."

The demigods of Camp Half-Blood, since learning of how easily they had been tricked and the horror they had done to their friend, had been on the floor, sobbing. All had hundreds of memories of Percy, and all had forsaken them in a moment, without giving him a chance to defend himself. And they knew, even as they had wounded him deeply, he had respected their wishes and kept his distance, once again putting them above himself.

Jack, however, was furious. He stormed outside of the throne room, where he found Zander kicking the ground and muttering about how unfair it was for him. Rage taking him over, Jack stormed over and slammed him to the ground, his arm pressing down on Zander's throat, taking away his breath. "If I EVER hear another word about how unfair this is for you, I don't care what your father says. I will kill you where you stand."

Jacks eyes again lit up with the blue fire of fury, terrifying Zander. Jack picked him up with his powers, choking him in the air as he threw him back and forth across the street, slamming him into buildings and trees. Finally, Jack dropped him and strode over to him, drawing his sword as he did so. He stared into the eyes of Zander and said, "This is the last time I will be merciful. The Fields of Punishment will look like Elysium to you if I ever get my hands on you again."

Percy looked east, back towards New York. A storm was brewing, dark grey clouds circling and covering the sky, wind whipping around. Percy, with his hoodie up, whispered silently, "I'm sorry, father. I didn't have another choice."

He then turned and headed west, whispering to himself as he did so, "I will free you, mom. I promise."

(So that's it! Chapter numero dos. Where is Percy going? Where are his mom and Paul? Why did they disappear? Also, who do you think Jack's dad is? I guarantee you won't guess it. Side note, Jack has powers that are similar to the force from Star Wars. After a few more chapters and plot development, I'll release a detailed list of both he and Percy's weapons and powers. Until then, there are a few more surprises! I can't believe the attention and love this story has already gotten! I'm incredibly thankful. Hope y'all enjoy!)


	3. Chapter 3

Months passed, the search for Percy taking top priority. The members of Camp Half-Blood, ashamed of how they had so easily betrayed their leader and friend, sent out search party after search party. The Satyrs looked high and low, the Nymphs talked to their cousins across the country, and demigods used their powers to scour the continent, but to no avail. Their efforts proved fruitless.

The Romans also engaged in the search. They had to be begged to not march on Camp Half-Blood and burn it to the ground in defense of their missing praetor. Jason used every ounce of influence he had and Piper resorted to charm speaking on more than one occasion, just to keep the Romans at bay. As soon as they managed to swallow their anger, they too scoured the nation, the legion working together to find one of their most honored leaders. The seven quickly boarded the Argo II and looked from above, trying to find any trace of their friend. They too, however, found nothing.

Jack pushed search party after search party. After what Zander did became public, he was shamed and sent to Poseidon for punishment. As soon as he left, Jack became the defacto leader. Although he was not totally comfortable with the situation, he used it, pushing the demigods to find Percy. He began to run the camp with an iron fist, out of love for Percy, as he was alright with being disliked, so long as it got him his friend back. He was not a great friend, but someone many campers began to look up to, as he was just and hard, but fair and compassionate when need be. He garnered much respect, but didn't care one bit. All he cared about was getting his friend back.

Each god did their best to find Percy within their domains, but they too had no success. Artemis was no different. She pushed her Hunters as hard as she could, with Thalia often pushing them even harder. Artemis remembered her debt to Percy and was desperate to find him. Thalia was a wreck, angered at Camp Half-Blood and fearful for her cousin. Artemis was desperate, not willing to lose an honored demigod and admit defeat. No one had ever escaped her and her Hunters. She wasn't ready to admit defeat, especially not for someone who had done so much for Olympus and the world. The Hunters continued to search.

A short while after Percy disappeared, demigods began to flow to Camp Half-Blood. Many campers hoped and prayed that it was Percy, and it did sound like him. He was vicious in defense, but kind to those he met. He wielded his sword with dominance and grace. He brought monsters to their knees with his great powers. He was tall, well above six feet, and underneath his cloak and hood, he had jet black hair. This raised many campers hopes that it was Percy, but the new demigods all said he had flaming eyes, which brought all hope crashing down.

Over a year passed, with not so much as a sign of where Percy had drifted off to. Hades knew that he hadn't passed into the next life, so all knew that he was alive. But there was no trace of the Hero of Olympus. It was as if he had simply disappeared…

 _One year and eight months after Percy's disappearance…_

Thalia walked to the edge of Artemis's tent and called, "Milady?"

Artemis stood up and walked out, joining her lieutenant in the early morning light. "What is it, Thalia?"

"Milady, there have been unconfirmed sightings of Percy. A nymph just told us about it. She said she was told to pass on the message."

Thalia looked up at Artemis hopefully, begging her with her eyes, wanting to believe that her cousin had been found. Artemis, however, was worried. They had never gotten a tip of that kind before. Something seemed off.

"Thalia, I'm not sure that is such a good idea." Artemis hesitantly said.

Thalia sighed and nodded. "I know, Milady, but…what if it is him? I could never forgive myself if something were to happen to him."

Artemis sighed, pondered for a moment, and then nodded. "Alright…alright, Thalia. Tell the girls to pack up. We leave soon."

Thalia gave a little squeal before composing herself and responding with a bow, "Thank you, Milady."

Artemis smiled. "Of course, Thalia. Now run along."

Thalia took off for the rest of the camp, waking the girls and telling them to prepare to move on. Artemis smiled, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Something about this tip didn't seem right.

They arrived at the location, a clearing in the middle of a dark forest, somewhere in New England. Despite it being spring, a snowstorm surrounded them, limiting their view. Artemis, the wolves, and her Hunters slowly reached out with their senses, before cautiously searching the clearing and surrounding forest. After a few minutes of futile searching, they rejoined one another in the clearing, Thalia and Artemis both looking even more defeated than before.

Thalia sighed and apologized, "I'm sorry, Milady. I thought he would be here. I must have let my hope that I would find him cloud my judgement."

Artemis put her hand on Thalia's shoulder. "It's not your fault, Thalia. We're supposed to be searching for Percy. You did what we're supposed to do. There's no harm in that."

At that moment, they heard a dark chuckle. "No, there's no harm in that, young ones."

Artemis whipped around, bow drawn in a flash, but saw no one. The voice was dark and unnerving, stirring her darkest thoughts and fears within her soul. It reverberated through the woods in a dark whisper, like a breeze blowing through a black forest.

The dark voice chuckled. "Don't fear, young Artemis. You and your servants will meet your end soon enough."

And in that moment, all hell broke loose. Cyclops burst through the trees, Venti appeared from the storm clouds, drakons and draecnae emerged from the darkness, and mortal mercenaries charged into the clearing. The Hunters had been ambushed. And as the combat began, Artemis still felt chills of fear as the dark chuckle faded away.

The Hunters briefly held their own, but soon began to fall back to the middle of the clearing, surrounded by a sea of monsters that simply wouldn't disappear. Artemis stood at the head of her Hunters, Thalia at her side, fighting as if possessed by Kronos himself, but to little effect. Whoever or whatever had planned this knew her Hunters as well as she did. The monsters exposed all of the little fears within her Hunters, terrifying many and limiting their effectiveness in battle. Artemis began to whisper prayers for her Hunters, fully believing that many would soon be meeting her Uncle.

In that moment, as all seemed lost and the Hunters were pushed into a tight circle, backs to one another, nowhere left to retreat, a flame appeared on the horizon. It came flying towards them, growing stronger and faster with every moment it was in the air. Moments later, it landed, fire flaming out from where the figure landed. No sooner had he touched the ground than was he fighting through the crowd, wielding a celestial bronze and blackened celestial bronze sword with power and grace. Fire covered his blades as he attacked. His sword pierced enemy after enemy, turning them into clouds of dust. Many died with fire covering them, or water, which turned into icicles in air, being flung at them, impaling the monsters.

The swordsman was tall and wore a cloak and hood, which covered him and concealed his identity as he fought through the horde. The ambushers completely forgot about the Hunters, heading instead for the flame covered swordsman. He was a blur, no weapon coming close to touching him. The Hunters stood in shock, watching as the man single handedly took on an army that had the Hunters at the brink of destruction.

Minutes later, only one remained. A mortal, who had stood back from the battle, twirled a spear and chuckled. "My, my, you've done quite well. You still have one man left, however, young hero."

The swordsman didn't say anything, instead sheathing his celestial bronze sword and pointing his black sword at the moral in defiance. The mortal, chuckled, slid on his Corinthian helmet, picked up a shield, and charged. The swordsman simply stood there, sword at the ready, and prepared for combat. The two engaged, the swordsman on the attack, trying to open a hole in the mortals defense. He found none, the mortal clearly very well trained. He used his spear and shield to force the swordsman back. After a few moments of tense combat, the swordsman simply stepped back and blasted the mortal with fire, sending him flying into a tree.

The swordsman turned back and gazed at the Hunters. They looked back, the yards between them seemingly an infinity, the cold wind rushing about the only sound.

Artemis called out, "Who are you?"

The figure shook his head and turned, clearly intent on leaving. Just as he was leaving, however, he heard a new sound, and turned just in time to have a spear pierce his shoulder. He dropped to a knee, screaming in agony. A second spear flew through the air and impaled him in the abdomen, causing the swordsman to scream out again. The mortal, who all had thought dead, charged, holding his last spear. The swordsman, utilizing all his strength, stood to his feet and drew his sword. The mortal stabbed, sending the spear square middle through the swordsman's chest. The swordsman again bellowed, grabbing the sword and pulling it through his body, dragging the mortal closer. With his left hand, he reached up, grabbed the man by the throat, and then stabbed the swordsman. He dropped, falling to the ground dead. The swordsman turned back towards the hunters, three spears protruding from his torso, he took one step, then another, and fell back, hitting the ground on his back.

Thalia and Artemis rushed forward, knowing they only had a small window to save this hero. They slid to a stop next to the man, seeing his flaming eyes through the darkness cast by his hood.

"This is the one who has been bringing all of the demigods to camp, Milady,"

Artemis nodded. "You're right, Thalia, it is. We need to help him. Summon Apollo."

Thalia turned to do so, and Artemis began to do her best to treat the man. As she did so, he seized up, grabbing her forearm with a deathly strong grip and whispering, "Take care of your Hunters first, Milady."

What shocked Artemis the most was not that this man was nearly dead and telling her to take care of her Hunters. It was that she recognized the voice. Slowly, she pulled the hood back, revealing a handsome, seasoned face, jet black hair, and what were now sea green eyes. "Percy…"

In that moment, Apollo arrived on his sun chariot and jogged over, following Thalia. "Hey, little sis, heard you needed my services, as per usual-OH MY GODS!"

Apollo quickly took a knee, recognizing the son of Poseidon. Thalia did the same, falling to her knees and screaming, "PERCY! NO!"

Apollo, now deathly quiet, said, "Artemis, help me. We need to get him to the chariot. He needs to go to Olympus. NOW!"

The collection of people soon arrived at Olympus, as Apollo rushed Percy to his palace, where he sat him down in the chairs and began to work on him fervently. Thalia and Artemis both collapsed into chairs, the struggles in battle and stress of Percy's injuries weighing on them heavily. After a moment of relative peace, Artemis shot up to her feet.

"Thalia, stay here and watch over Percy. I need to go find Uncle Poseidon."

Thalia nodded and moved to Percy's bedside, opposite of a busy Apollo. "Of course, Milady. I'll be here when you get back."

Artemis soon was in the throne room, summoning the council together for a meeting. The gods all appeared after a moment, displaying various degrees of annoyance at being called out of their domains without explanation.

After seeing that everyone was present, Zeus asked, "Daughter, why did you call the council together?"

Artemis swallowed and said, "My lord…we found Percy."

A roar of disbelief broke out from the Olympians, with Poseidon shooting to his feet and demanding, "Niece, where is my son?"

Apollo answered for Artemis, saying, "He's in my palace, my lord, recovering from his wounds."

Poseidon turned his panicked gaze to Apollo. "Recovering?! Why?!"

Artemis answered him, saying, "My lord, he…well, he saved myself and my hunters today. That is the other matter I need to speak of, but it can wait for a time. We were ambushed and had been brought to our knees. It was about to end in blood when Percy appeared. He took on the entire force alone. He fought like a demon…it was as if Kronos himself had been reborn. He dueled a highly trained mortal who could see through the mist. After taking him down, or so he thought, he paused to observe us. The mortal impaled him twice with spears."

A shock again broke out in the room, the gods not believing what they were hearing. Artemis continued, "This mortal then charged and stabbed Percy through the center of his chest. Percy…he pulled the spear through him, to pull the mortal close to him, and then cut him down…it was one of the most gruesome things I have ever had to witness."

Poseidon collapsed into his throne, his head in his hands, as he whimpered, "My boy…my boy…"

Apollo spoke, trying to comfort his uncle, "My lord, I have taken care of Percy in the best way I know. He's still unconscious, but he's resting, and all signs point to him being alright, for the time being, at least."

Zeus nodded. "So the Hero of Olympus has finally resurfaced. Thank the fates that it was ordained."

Zeus sighed and looked around. "This has clearly been heavy news for all. Let us break for a time. We'll reconvene again in the morning."

The gods all nodded, and soon the throne room was empty, with the exception of Apollo and Artemis. Apollo looked over at her in concern. She had neglected to take care of herself, in lieu of taking care of Percy. She had golden ichor dripping from multiple cuts and her face was covered with sweat and grime.

Carefully, not wanting to upset her, he called out, "Hey, little sis?"

Artemis flashed him an annoyed look, but her glare was behind tired eyes, and her voice reflected her exhaustion. Weakly, she protested, "Apollo, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

Apollo ignored her comment and asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly. "I will be. I just need some rest."

"If there's anything I can do to help, you or your hunters, swing by, okay?"

Artemis sighed and said, "I'm fine, Apollo. Besides, I can't take care of myself. And stay away from my Hunters."

Apollo sighed, and in a flash of light, he left, heading back for his palace, but not before softly replying, "Whatever you say, sis."

Poseidon stood over his boy, softly rubbing his head. He whispered soothingly, "Oh, Percy…why do you do this to yourself…"

Apollo reappeared and grabbed some charts, looking them over, and then taking position next to his uncle. "He's going to be fine. I promise."

Poseidon looked at his nephew with weary eyes. "Nephew, do you think my son will ever get to know peace?"

Apollo shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know, my lord. He does deserve it though, doesn't he?"

Hestia, who had just entered the room, softly remarked, "He most assuredly does."

Poseidon and Apollo, both knowing that Percy held a special place in Hestia's heart, bid their brief goodbyes to the hero and slipped out, leaving the two alone, along with a sleeping Thalia in a corner chair. She knelt by his bed, softly running her hands through his hair.

"My poor champion…I'm sorry, Percy. I didn't want you to suffer in this world as you have."

She stayed there by his side, she and Thalia keeping watch over the Hero of Olympus through the night.

Back in Camp Half-Blood, Jack pushed the demigods through combat training. The mood of the camp had shifted over the previous year, growing more somber, many falling into a kind of depression. Jack, however, didn't care. In his eyes, they had brought it on himself, and he certainly wasn't going to let the camps defenses fall because of self-pity. Spotting a hole in Zander's defense, Jack strode over, whipping out his blade and slicing. Zander caught the blow just in time, blocking it with his shield, but it didn't matter. Jack attacked with a power and fury that few could match, and moments later, Zander was lying on the ground, broken and bruised in what had become a daily occurrence.

Jack called out to the other demigods, "You NEVER drop your defense! Never let a hole open up. Monsters have never and will never show mercy."

Jack looked down at Zander, who's helmet had fallen off. He stared into Zander's hate filled eyes, returning the same hate in his glare. He swung his sword, leaving a bloody cut across Zander's brow. He leaned down and whispered, "You will get none from me."

Jack stormed off, and as he did so, he noticed Dionysus leaving for Olympus. _"Interesting…that's the second time in two days…"_

Jack headed up to the Big House, finding Chiron on the deck. He walked over and took a seat next to him, looking out over the camp. Chiron remarked, "I saw what you did in the arena."

Jack scoffed and replied, "His father may have given him mercy, but he will get none from me."

Chiron turned and softly said, "You are alienating this camp, Jack."

Jack responded quietly, "Monster attacks have been on the rise. They attack more frequently than they have in a long time. I'm not here to be their leader, Chiron. I had to take over so they didn't follow Zander. I don't care if they don't like me. I really don't. I'm just here to make sure that they're safe until Percy gets back. Then everything will be as it should be."

"He may not be coming back, Jack."

"He will…he has to."

"But what if he doesn't? You're the one people trust to lead. Whether you like it or not, this camp is relying on you. You need to remember that."

Jack looked off and shook his head in disgust. "Why trust me? For all we know, I'm the son of Kronos."

At that moment, Rachel Elizabeth Dare appeared. Chiron nodded and said, "Rachel, my dear, I'd like you to meet Jack Brewer. Jack, this is Rachel, our living host of the Oracle of Delphi."

Jack reached over and shook her hand. "Rachel, it's nice to meet you."

Rachel nodded and returned the shake. "Nice to meet you too, Jack. Interesting accent. Where are you from? Texas?"

Jack shook his head. "Nah. Kansas."

Rachel nodded and took a seat, at which point Chiron took his leave. Rachel spoke, "So, I guess you're the guy Chiron was telling me about. Mister Mystery."

Jack ignored the nickname and responded with a question, asking, "So how is it you're our oracle and I've never talked to you in two years? I've seen you around plenty. What, the gods not have any plans for little Jackie?"

Rachel's eyes flashed and she warned in a cold voice, "Be careful. They still warrant your respect."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Why? Is my dad up there? I know kids have to be claimed, and clearly I haven't been, so I know he's not. Why should I care?"

Rachel ignored his tone and responded, "Look…you do have a prophecy. Two, in fact. But it isn't your time yet. But know this. Whether you like it or not, whether you like them or not, you're a demigod, and they are gods. They warrant our respect. And this next challenge that's coming, whatever it is? You play a key role."

Rachel scoffed, and then continued, "You're taking out your anger at your situation on these poor kids here! You say it's about Percy, and some of it is, but in reality, you're selfish and angry at the camp because they have godly parents that claimed them and you don't! How does that make you better than whatever it is you think the gods have done to you?"

Jack was quiet for a moment, but softly responded, "You're right…you're right."

Rachel tenderly said, "I don't know who your father is. But he's not an Olympian…have you ever thought that maybe you don't want to know either?"

Rachel stood up and dusted off her jeans. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come out here and argue. Look…I don't know everything about you. I only know bits and pieces. But what I do know is that you play a major part in whatever comes next. And as talented as you are in combat, you can't win a war alone."

With that, Rachel left, leaving a confused and angry Jack. He slammed his fist on the railing, breaking it in half. He sighed and put his head in his hands. He slipped out the picture of his mama that he kept on him at all times. He gently touched the smiling face before sliding it back into his pocket. _"Maybe it's time I go to her and get some answers…"_

(Well there you have it! Chapter three. Sorry it didn't end with Percy, but I want to include little segments about Camp Half-Blood and the people inside of it as often as I can, to set up the story so we aren't playing catch up when we get to the meat of the story. In case you can't tell yet, Jack and his father (whoever he is, guess in the review section) will play key roles in the story, once the conflict begins in earnest. That's all! So glad y'all are enjoying it and so thankful for the many followers we've already gotten after two chapters! Enjoy the story, like, comment, and share! PM me if you have any questions, suggestions, or want to talk Greek mythology. Adios!)


	4. Chapter 4

Clarisse awoke to the sound of someone sneaking into her cabin. Quietly, she rolled over, pretending to be asleep, but keeping her eyes slightly open to assess the situation. She saw a hooded figure sneaking towards her, taking careful steps to avoid alerting her. She slowly reached her arm under her pillow to grab her dagger, and as the figure touched her, she whipped it out, going for his throat. The figure was too quick, however, disarming her and slapping his other hand over her mouth in one swift motion.

The hooded figure whispered, "Clarisse, enough. QUIET!"

Recognizing the voice, Clarisse let her limbs go limp in submission and after the hand was removed from her mouth, whispered, "Jack, what in Zeus's name are you doing in my cabin at this time of night?!"

"I won't be long. I just came to tell you goodbye."

"Goodbye? Is there some mysterious quest that requires you to leave in the middle of the night?"

Jack shook his head. "I need answers, Clarisse. I'm gonna go find Mama."

Clarisse looked at him in shock. "Chiron doesn't know about this, does he?"

Jack glared at her and snapped, "What do you think, Clarisse?"

The two were silent for a moment before Jack sighed and said, "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have barked. But Clarisse…I need answers. I've gone years without seeing Mama and when I left to get away from the monsters and mercenaries she wouldn't tell me who my father was. I need to know."

"Jack, are you sure that you want to know?"

He shook his head. "No, Clarisse, I'm not. But I have a feeling that whatever is causing these attacks, all the mercenaries that see through the mist, that my father has a hand in it. He's not an Olympian and I'm too powerful to be the son of a minor god…and that doesn't leave many options, does it?"

"Jack, you left to protect your mother. If you go back-"

"I'm getting her out of Kansas. I talked to Jason. He'll let my mother stay in New Rome."

He sighed and said, "Look, I need to go. Just in case…just in case something happens, I want you to have this."

He handed her a light object wrapped in a soft velvet cloth. She unwrapped it and stared at the gift before her in amazement. "Jack…what is it?"

"It's a dagger made of Adamantium steel, named thánatos tou kósmou (Death of the World). Inscribed in its hilt are the words, 'Gia na gínei dikaiosýni (So that justice may be done).'"

The dagger was beautiful. Eighteen inches long and black as the night, but when light hit it at a certain angle, it glowed blood red. "Jack, I can't take this."

Jack sighed. "I take the name literally. I can't have it in my possession while on my own. It…this is gonna sound crazy, but I swear that it calls out to me. Speaks to my conscience. Messes with my head. You're the only one I know who would be strong enough to stand firm

"Thank you…I'll take care of it, I promise."

"But more importantly, take care of yourself. Take care of the camp in my stead. Make sure they're ready for whatever is lurking out there…I have a feeling it won't be long before it makes its presence known."

Clarisse, in spite of herself, reached up and hugged her friend. "Chris and I are lucky to call you a brother."

Jack nodded, a tear slowly escaping his eye, as he couldn't escape the ominous feeling that this was one of the last times he would see his friend. "I couldn't have asked for a better sister in arms."

With that, Jack slipped out as quietly as he had come. He reached the hill and took one last long look at camp. He steeled himself, turned away, and walked out of the camp and into the mortal world.

The light of the morning drifted through the open windows of Apollo's palace on Mount Olympus, falling on the eyes of a resting demigod. Percy slowly blinked, the light waking him for the first time since he had collapsed after being run through by several spears.

Percy smiled, happy to be awake and in the land of the living, but as soon as he moved, it became clear that he almost never made it back to that land. Pain and soreness shot through his body as he attempted to move, eliciting a hiss of air from the pained hero.

However, mind triumphed over matter, and after a few moments of painful effort, Percy was sitting up in the bed. After managing a slightly less painful stretch, he looked around the room, taking stock of his surroundings.

He noticed the machines hooked up to him, the constant beeping of the heart monitor, the gold trimmings, and the portraits of many blonde humans. Percy softly smiled and whispered, "Thank you, Apollo. You worked yet another miracle."

Percy proceeded to debate whether to lie back in bed or to attempt to stand. He chose the latter, but upon trying something that required that much effort, he collapsed back into his bed. Despite the strength of his will, he wasn't able to completely disregard the trauma his body had endured.

He fell backwards, a loud gasp emerging from him as he momentarily writhed in pain. It was that gasp that awoke a sleeping Thalia. She looked up in a confused daze, but upon seeing Percy, shot over to the edge of the bed and wrapped him in a hug.

"Percy! Thank the gods you're alright!"

Percy chuckled and responded, "Thals, if you don't stop squeezing so hard, you will have spoken too soon."

Thalia, slightly embarrassed, blushed and let go, taking stock of her cousin. "Well…how are you feeling?"

Percy looked up at her with an expression of annoyance covering his face. "I got run through by three spears, Thalia. I feel like Hades!"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Kelp Head. It's not my fault that you can't fight a mortal."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, what was with that guy? He saw through the mist, fought like a seasoned warrior, wasn't killed by fire, I mean…how?"

Thalia shrugged. "I don't know. Artemis doesn't either, but it's a problem we're seeing more of. Mortals seem to have taken to fighting in the Olympian realm far more often these days than they have before."

"Do the hunters have any theories?"

"No, unfortunately. We were hoping that you would."

Percy shrugged, clearly at a loss for words. "Enough shop talk. It's making my head hurt worse than it already did."

Thalia nodded and replied, "Lie back and get some rest. I'll go get Apollo."

The throne room was silent as a tomb, the attack described by Artemis bringing the Olympians a freshened sense of appreciation for the talent and heart that Percy possessed.

"…and after he brought down the mortal, Percy fell to the ground. I rushed over to him, intent on helping…but he told me to take care of the other hunters first. I recognized his voice. That's when I knew."

Poseidon nodded. "My boy has always put other above himself. Even to the point of death. Thank you for sharing with us, Artemis."

Zeus agreed. "Daughter, you have helped us understand this attack. For that, I thank you. However, one thing perplexes me. How on earth did a mortal manage to stand in combat with Perseus?" 

Artemis shook her head. "I don't know, father. I was rather hoping you would. This is not the first time something of this nature has happened."

Zeus looked at her, his eyes betraying his confusion. "What do you mean?" 

"Father, we have encountered many a well-trained mortal that can see through the mist. I don't know what is happening, but they fight far better than most monsters and clearly don't display cowardice of monsters. I was hoping you would know why."

Zeus shook his head. "Unfortunately, I do not. And judging by the silence of the rest of the council, no one else does either."

Artemis nodded and returned to her throne, just as Thalia walked in the door. Thalia, having heard none of the heavy conversation that had preceded, she smiled and remarked, "Percy's back."

Percy had finally found a peaceful position in the bed when all around him, beams of light shown, with gods and goddesses replacing the brief explosion of brightness. The room around him went from silent to incredibly loud, as all of the gods clamored for a moment with Olympus's champion.

Apollo, asserting control as only a doctor could, pushed everyone back, quieted the room, and warmly asked, "Percy, how are you feeling?"

Percy replied, "Not bad, my lord. I think I'm getting better pretty quickly."

Apollo raised an eyebrow, not missing a slight grimace from Percy, before handing him a square of ambrosia. Percy devoured it and instantly felt a slight relief to his pain. "Thank you, Apollo. That helped."

Apollo nodded in response while looking over some charts and lab work. "Well, your body does seem to be healing well. The charts are clean. No disease, either. Looks like you might have encountered something in an excursion with a woman, however."

Percy whipped his head around, his eyes wide. "What?!"

Apollo laughed. "Man, that joke never gets old! You're fine, Percy. Give it a few more days and you'll be feeling good as new."

Percy shrugged off the joke and responded, "Thank you, Apollo. Don't know what I would have done without your care."

Apollo nodded and smiled. Knowing his cousin well, he could also sense the slight stretch from all of the gods in the room. He gave Percy a wink and loudly stated, "Alright everyone, you can come back some other time, but give Percy some space. He needs to get some rest."

Most of the gods left, only Hestia and Poseidon remaining. Poseidon knelt down at Percy's bedside and quietly said, "Percy, I've been worried sick. Why did you not come to me?"

Percy shook his head, his eyes closed. "I don't know, Dad. I just couldn't. I needed to find Mom and Paul…and I needed separation from this part of my life. After what happened at camp, I needed time."

Poseidon nodded and dropped his head. "I am…so sorry, my son. I wish you didn't have to know this pain."

Percy shrugged. "It's not your fault."

Poseidon stood up and gently kissed his son's forehead. "Percy, you mean the world to me. Please be safe."

Percy laughed. "I think we both know that's not going to happen, Dad."

Poseidon smiled mischievously and exited, leaving only Hestia in the room. She walked over from her spot in the corner and sat on the bed, stroking Percy's loose black hair. "Are you sure that you're okay, Percy?"

Now that the other Olympians had left, Percy let his guard down slightly and nodded painfully. "The ambrosia helped, but I still feel like I got hit by a truck."

Hestia nodded, concern evident in her eyes. "You push yourself far too hard. You always have."

Percy shrugged. "Someone's got too."

Hestia sighed and nodded. "It seems your friend Jack has the same idea."

Percy nodded, pushing away memories from his past and asking, "How's he doing? How's the camp?"

"Not good Percy…not good. Your disappearance and the realization of their own betrayal has been tough on many of the campers. They all feel fault."

Percy felt a sharp twinge of guilt, hating that his disappearance and their remorse was causing his former friends pain. Loyal to a fault, as Athena had stated, even if they deserved their suffering.

Hestia noticed her champions pained and divided conscience and quietly remarked, "Someday, whenever you're ready to forgive, making amends would be good. For both the camp…and you."

Percy nodded, but replied, "I'm just not ready yet, Lady Hestia."

Hestia smiled and caressed his cheek. "I know. But one day, you will be."

Percy closed his eyes and responded, "If you say so."

Hestia, noticing Percy beginning to drift, squeezed his shoulder and walked out, leaving Percy to slumber. As soon as she walked out, Artemis, who had been standing outside of the door, fell in step with her. "How is he, Hestia?"

Hestia sighed. "Tired and in pain. He looks so much older than the last time I saw him. It is as if the last year has aged him a millennium."

Artemis nodded. "Living off of the land and fighting monsters day in and day out will do that to you."

There was silence for a moment. Artemis looked over at Hestia, wondering why she hadn't responded, and saw a tear fall from her cheek. Artemis tenderly asked, "Hestia, what is wrong? Are you not happy that Percy is alive?"

Hestia wiped away her tears and in a choked voice, replied, "I wish I knew why he would not talk to me for eighteen months. Why he would run and not speak to me..."

Artemis nodded and felt a slight sensation of emotion herself, sympathizing with Hestia. "Hestia…after all Percy had been through, he needed time. I know that is hard to accept, but the reality of the situation is that Percy, in the space of a few months, lost everyone and everything that he held dear. That is not quickly forgotten."

"I know that you are right, but it still hurts that he did not think he could confide in me."

"Peace, Hestia. Percy cares for you. He respects you above almost all others. One day, when he is ready, he will talk to you. Just be there for him until then. That is the best thing that you can do for him."

Artemis pivoted and turned back for the room, leaving Hestia to ask, "What are you doing?"

"Standing watch. He's been alone all this time. No reason that he should be any longer."

Artemis kept walking and didn't see the smile that adorned the face of Hestia, happy that her champion was being honored in the way that he deserved.

Jack turned a corner and began the walk down the long dirt driveway of what he had once called his home. The two-story house had been in his family for generations and sat on acres and acres of wheat fields. He had grown up playing in those fields, pretending to fight off evil invaders and protect his Mama while the men worked the fields.

All too soon, his fantasy had come to reality. His incredibly strong scent began to attract monsters and mercenaries alike, coming to kill or capture the young boy. He learned to fight on his own, defending his Mama and their land with every ounce of strength he possessed.

But by the time he became a teenager, he knew that he was the reason that the monsters were coming. He knew that if he left, his Mama could live in peace. He also knew that his Mama would never let him leave on his own, so one night years before, a tearful Jack had snuck into his mother's room, gave her one last tight hug, kissed her cheek, and snuck out of the house, carrying only the clothes on his back and the celestial bronze-styngian iron sword that he had crafted once he found out the truth about his heritage.

He hadn't seen his Mama since. He carried a few pictures of her with him everywhere he went, his most prized possessions. Life had been incredibly hard for years, but every time he saw the pictures before he went to sleep, he took comfort in knowing his Mama was safe. That had made his entire journey worth it.

Jack walked up to the back door, which led into the kitchen, where his mother sat every night before she went to bed. He took a deep breath, suddenly nervous, brushed the long hair back from his face, and opened the door.

His Mama looked untouched by time. Sarah was still a beautiful woman with tan skin, dark brown hair, and a smile that could light up a room. It was that smile, a hopeful smile, that he saw when is Mama looked up from her dinner. She slowly stood up, shocked, caressed his face, and whispered, "Jackie?"

Jack fought back tears and nodded, "Yeah, Mama, it's me."

The two stared at one another in shock for another moment before wrapping each other in a tight hug, squeezing one another for all they were worth. Jack began to cry for the first time in a long time and whispered, "Oh, Mama, I missed you so much."

"My little Jackie, all grown up. Oh, my baby boy, I missed you."

They held one another in silence for a few minutes, relishing the peace of the moment. For the both of them, it was the first time in years that the world felt right. Finally, Jack broke and said, "Mama, I don't have time to explain right now, but you need to pack. And you need to pack quickly."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm taking you to New Rome. It'll be safe there. But my scent is too strong. There are monsters and men on their way here as we speak, I'm sure. Now grab your things and let's go, okay?"

Sarah whispered, "But our land…"

"Mama…land isn't worth anything if we can't enjoy it together. You need to be safe. WE need to be safe."

Jack handed her an ordinary looking backpack. "This ruck is magic. Whatever you stick in there will fit. Grab anything valuable, some clothes, and let's go, okay?"

Sarah nodded, squeezed him again for good measure, and began to grab her valuables. It was a short process, taking only a few minutes, but it was a few minutes too long. As they were going through the final room, Jack's senses began to tingle. He told his Mama to stay down and then silently drifted to the window to look out.

He saw two people dressed in black sneaking to the door. One was a tall muscular man with a shaved head, and the other a female with red hair and a slim figure. His hearing enhanced, he heard their whispers. The man said, "…look, we need to grab the both of them."

The woman responded in a European accent. "I don't feel right about this. She's innocent."

"Look, Jack of Blades told us to get her, and that's what we're going to do. It's not our job to make orders, just to follow them."

Evidently, Sarah could hear too, because she gasped at the man's comment. Jack looked over and gave her a reassuring smile before going back to the conversation.

"Devon, this isn't right! When I joined up, I was promised I would be making the world a better place. This isn't doing that! This is taking someone innocent to what will probably be an excruciating end of their days!"

"Elisé, that is enough! The Jack of Blades knows what is right and wrong, and if he told us to grab this woman and her son, then we will do so!"

"But he didn't give us a reason-"

"Silence!"

The pair had made it close to the house and Jack had heard enough. He silently slipped up from the window, went out the back window, climbed up onto the roof, and dropped down behind the pair softly, coldly remarking, "This is private property. I suggest you leave."

Devon, and Elisé somewhat crestfallen, drew their swords. Jack wasted no time, drawing Black Death and Reaper, his two identical swords. They were a Celestial Bronze-Styngian Iron mix in a medieval style blade. The blades were four feet long and Jack wielded them both with grace and power. He pointed Black Death, his first and the original, and said, "This is your last warning."

Devon attacked, his skill pushing Jack to his brink. They moved back and forth across the yard for a minute, in a deadly dance of paries and strikes. After a minute, however, Jack gained the upper hand, slicing Devon across his thigh, dropping him to his knees, and swiftly decapitating him.

Breathing heavily, he turned to Elisé, who stood frozen in the yard. She looked at him and said, "I loathe you. Jack of Blades has told us of your deeds…but I cannot take an innocent woman. I didn't join for that."

Jack coldly stared back at her. "I don't know who that his or what he told you, and frankly, I don't care. But tell your master this. If he ever comes after my Mama again, he will rot in Tartarus forever."

Jack turned away to get has mother and take her to the Pegasus he had ridden from camp, but Elisé's response stopped him dead in his tracks. "You can't kill an immortal."


	5. Chapter 5

The ride across the sky from Kansas to New Rome was quiet. The rushing wind and the Pegasus' hard breathing were the only sounds that entered Jack's ears. He stared ahead, angry and confused, trying to figure out what Elise had meant when she said what she had. He looked back, giving his sleeping mother a reassuring smile, as well as yet another glance at Elise, bound and tied to the rear of the horse, doing her best to get sleep while she still could. Jack turned back around, briefly shuddering at the thought of what the ancients would have done to a woman like her.

The night was still dark, but the stars shone brilliantly, much to the joy of Jack. Unlike Percy, he loved the sky. To him, there was nothing calmer, nothing more peaceful, than the night sky. As he stared out into the stars, he sent a silent prayer up to Olympus. " _Uncles, Aunts, Cousins, whatever you may be to me and whoever I may be to you…protect my Mama. That's all I ask. I will die a thousand times in your service. All I ask is this one thing of you. Protect my Mama and I will serve you faithfully. This I swear by the River Styx."_

Thunder boomed in the distance at the sound of the oath, breaking up the otherwise tranquil night. In that moment, Sarah woke up and squeezed her son, soaking in his presence. He smiled and remarked, "I sure do love it up here. The world seems so much simpler."

Sarah smiled. "You got that from me."

Alex scoffed and chuckled lightly. "I got everything from you."

Sarah slid a hair back behind her sons' ear and replied, "You don't understand how much of a blessing that is, Jackie."

Jack was silent for a moment before he quietly said, "I've never asked. I trusted you all this time. But now…I need to know."

Sarah sighed and nodded, crestfallen but understanding that the moment she had dreaded, the conversation she had long awaited with fear, had come. "Jackie, I want you to know that I love you. You are my greatest blessing. I would not trade you for anything."

Jack nodded. "I know, Mama. Nothing that happened will ever change my mind of that."

Sarah was silent for a moment before beginning. "I was a beautiful young girl. Alone in the world at an early age, I had men coming after me left and right. Without a father and mother, I had to fend for myself. Luckily, I had a friend that took care of me. That's your namesake. Jackson Paul. He stayed by my side, fighting off men left and right, waiting for me to finally find the one that I knew I would be with forever."

Sarah began to tear up but continued with a strong voice. "Kansas was not a good place for a young girl with no father and no family. I was alone and because of that, men thought that I could be pushed around, pushed over, that I was a mere object, rather than a human being."

Jack's blood boiled, his electric blue eyes crackling as lightning flashed up and down his body with his anger rising. However, out of respect, he stayed silent, allowing his mother to continue speaking. The tears were now free flowing, and her voice choked up.

"One night after a football game, Jackson was walking me back to the orphanage where I lived. He always did this, hoping to keep me safe and fend off any wayward advances that had become incredibly common the older I got. As we walked down the dark dirt road that led around behind the orphanage, someone came out of nowhere. It was like the shadow reached out and took us. The shadow…stabbed Jackson, dropping him dead where he stood."

Sarah began to weep, Jack holding her close as well as he could from the horse, quiet and somber in thought. "I was taken to a clump of trees, hooded so that I couldn't see. As soon as I was there, I saw hundreds of individuals in black robes, quiet as the breeze. I was dressed in white, and saw in front of me a masked man, clad in red robes, holding a sword. The pagan ritual required a virgin…"

Jack shook his head. "It's okay, Mama. You don't need to say anymore. I'm sorry I asked. I shouldn't have."

Sarah sobbed for a few minutes, now doubt being forced to relive memories of a tragic and horrific act that no one should ever have to witness, let alone experience. After a few minutes longer, Sarah looked up and whispered. "He came from the Void. It's the cataclysm between the world of the gods and ours. The wretch of human evil was so powerful that it created another world beyond ours."

Jack stood at the edge of New Rome, looking out onto the Valley that surrounded the camp as the last shades of darkness prepared to give way to the morning light. His mother was safe, Jason and Piper personally attending to them. Jack had excused himself, needing time to think. No sooner had he gotten to the crest than had the darkness began to appear. Instantly, the cold air grew colder and a dark breeze whispered through the trees. Before him, inches away from Jack, separated only by the camps barrier, was a menacing figure.

The figure was cloaked in a red robe and wore black light armor from chest to feet. His hood was drawn over his head, obscuring most of his face, but there were three details that could not be missed. The mask, white and engraved with ornate gold and black gold carvings of death and evil, matched the white skin of the wearer. The brief shards of hair that were seen were silver, almost as white as the skin. But the most haunting image, the one that stuck with Jack, were the eyes. The eyes were a glowing red, a pure picture of evil in and of itself. As Jack felt the eyes fall upon him, every darkness, fear, and wicked thought was brought to the surface. Steeling himself, however, Jack said nothing, instead staring back at the figure with an icy glare that barely held in the unhinged hate that Jack already felt. After all, he knew exactly who the man standing before him was.

The figure spoke in a dark, foreboding voice that turned Jack's veins to ice. "You know who I am."

Jack stared back. "Jack of Blades, The One, King of the Void, Emperor of Darkness, Father of Evil, Diabolos. My personal favorite is asshole."

Diabolos laughed menacingly, "Such strong speech from you, young hero. You truly are my son."

Jack's blood boiled and he bit off, "I am NOT your son."

Diabolos leaned forward and threateningly replied, "I would bite your tongue, young one. I could crush you in as effortlessly as a man punishes his child."

Jack, however, was not intimidated. Lightning crackled and flew across him, his eyes dancing with lightning and fire. Jack stared back, bowing up, and replied, "You don't know much about parenting, do you?"

Diabolos chuckled and drew back. "Quite the mouth you have. I hope it does not get you sent to Hades too early."

"What is it that you want…"

"I have only two sons. You are the heir to my throne, the prince of my kingdom. I plan to fight Olympus."

Diabolos raised his arm, clenched his fist, and said, "Join me. You can rule beside me as we take the world into a new age."

Jack stared back with fury. "Never."

Diabolos smiled beneath his mask. He had him right where he wanted him. "You know, my son, you and your brother are both quite alike. Noble. Smart. Cunning. Wise. And above all, you love deeply, willing to die a thousand times over for family and friend. You detest evil, seeking it out and fighting it where you find it."

"It's amazing how much kids feel like they need to fix their parents failures. We're just trying to live up to the stereotype."

"You say you would never join me. But I promise you this…if I establish my kingdom, I alone am in control. I control all evil. It can be gone, wiped away in a second."

Diabolos snapped his fingers and continued, "All of your pain, what your mother has been through, what your friends have suffered through, all of it, gone in a moment. All you have to do is join me…"

Jack began to waver. Though his oath to Olympus was fresh on his mind, he knew that this was a chance, albeit a small one and more likely a trap, to save his family and friends from what would come with yet another war on Olympus and Rome. Seizing the moment, Diabolos pressed in. "Your brother raised an army and opposed me. Fought for what he believed was right. In the end, his army was slaughtered, and now…"

Diabolos waved his hand and the image of a red, shadowy prison appeared, where someone identical to Jack's appearance was in chains, under constant torture, with screams echoing from one world to the next. The picture closed with a wave of the hand, and Diabolos stretched out his hand. "Join me. Save this world from what is coming. All you have to do is stretch out your hand…"

Jack, in spite of himself, began to reach. In that moment, just as he was prepared to sacrifice himself for what he believed to be the greater good, time slowed to a crawl and a voice screamed, _"NO!"_

 _Jack was transported to a world in an instant, standing amidst three hundred dead Spartans at Thermopylae. He walked amongst them with a tall, strong Greek very similar in appearance to himself, the only difference being short hair and Greek body armor. The Greek looked familiar, his blood-soaked armor piercing Jack's vision._

" _Jack…what kind of name is that?"_

 _Jack, astonished, asked, "Who are you?"_

" _My name is Alexander, son of Helena, warrior of Sparta."_

" _How did you bring me here? And why?"_

 _Alexander shook his head. "Brother…you are about to make a fatal mistake. There is no coming back from what you seek to do."_

" _For my family, for peace…I'm willing to do anything."_

" _Be careful, brother. Absolutes are…a dangerous ally, at best. And a roaring enemy, at worst."_

 _Jack shook his head. "So you're my older brother, then? The one that I just saw in chains?"_

" _For centuries, I have honed my skills, prepared to pounce at the first moment that I saw a break in the family chain. The torture may destroy my body, but my mind? It is as clear as the Spartan sky. I too, was offered this chance to save my family. My friends. Sparta. But I denied him. He may control evil, but he does so because he is the evil of humanity manifested in one being. If many must die to keep him from getting control…then it is worth the sacrifice. Myself and Leonidas understood this."_

 _Alexander shook his head in regret and despair. "When I denied our father his wishes, he manipulated Xerxes and brought all of Persia to the doorstep of Greece, intent on destroying the fabric of our civilization and marching the armies to the gates of Olympus. Leonidas and I decided to fight…and now, here we are."_

 _Alexander turned back to Jack, lightning flashing in his eyes. "Do not forget this moment. Diabolos's embrace will always be followed by a knife to the back."_

 _Alexander walked over and put his hands on Jack's shoulders. "And remember…powerful blood runs through your veins. You and I are unlike almost any demigod that will ever walk this earth. Our bloodline is formidable. It is dark, but we have the power to change that. Just as our father represents humanities darkest moments, we represent their greatest light of hope."_

 _Alexander stepped away, walking back and fading as he returned to his eternal imprisonment._ As soon as he did so, time began to move and Jack yanked his hand back from his fathers, a snarl now adorning his face, lightning and fire racing across his body, his eyes the center of this violent mix as the electric blue shot out in a piercing gaze.

Diabolos chuckled darkly. "You almost gave it away, young hero. You almost did. Soon, you will regret this moment. When the world is ash and blood, your precious camp in tatters, the Olympians enslaved, your family slaughtered, and you in chains for eternity…you will regret this moment."

Jack stared back at him, inches away from his mask. "Bring it the fuck on."

(A/N: YO! MY DUDES! WHAT'S UP?! Finally got back into writing again. It won't be super regular, but this is a filler chapter, so I'll try and have something from everyone's favorite demigod (that would be seaweed breath for all you kelp brains out there that prefer Jason to Percy, but I digress) up pretty soon. Hope y'all enjoy! I'm taking this a new direction that is not totally Greek mythology, so this is kind of the summary of it in literature form. Good to be back!)


	6. Chapter 6

After a few days in Apollo's Palace, which also doubled as an emergency room and outpatient care center rolled into one, Percy was feeling more like himself. His chest was bruised, his body still cut, and he had no doubt that he would have multiple scars on his chest that would make for quite the tale, but he knew that he had recovered his strength. All the while, Percy had stayed away from the rest of the gods as much as possible, electing to spend his time alone in the gardens of Olympus, hoping to make sense of the world outside the walls of the city.

Percy was walking alone, gazing at the different bizarre plant life that adorned the Greek gods' home, when he noticed a figure walking up the path towards him. He bowed out of instinct and humbly said, "Lady Artemis."

Artemis nodded. "Perseus. It is good to see that you are doing well. I trust that everything is healing?"

Percy shrugged. "I'm feeling pretty good, so I'm optimistic that I will."

Artemis raised her eyebrow. Standing guard for the young man had allowed for her to witness things the other gods had not been able to. She was there when Apollo cut out the pieces of the spear that had split apart in Percy's chest and had seen the young man collapse from simply attempting to walk from one end of the room to the other. However, she admired his courage and tenacity, and as such, decided not to press and call his bluff. "Well, I do hope so. Your father has been worried sick about you, even since you got back. We all have."

Percy nodded. "I appreciate that. I really do. That said, I'm going to be fine. A couple more days with Apollo and I'll be good as new. Maybe not even that long. Who knows?"

Artemis nodded. "You are strong, hero. I am honored to have fought by your side."

Percy bowed. "The honor was mine, Lady Artemis."

The pair heard a few light chuckles and looked over in time to see a few nymphs running away, laughing as they did so. Percy smiled, and Artemis rolled her eyes. "Curse those little brats. They always get a sick joy out of seeing me with a man."

"Well then, Lady Artemis, I will leave you be. I'll see you at the council later tonight."

"Till this evening, Perseus."

Percy continued to meander along the path, appreciating the beauty of Olympus, leaving Artemis to her own thoughts. _"Quite the warrior, that one is. Quite the warrior."_

Jason walked amongst the people at New Rome with Piper, smiling and waving at various other demigods and mortals as they moved through the town. The pair had decided to speak with Jack, who had been camped out at the archives and the blacksmith since bringing his mother to the camp.

Jason broke the peaceful silence between the two by asking, "What do I say to him?"

Piper joked, "I could say a lot of things. All you teenage boys focus on is my chest when I talk anyways."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You're so full of it. I wonder who your mother is?" 

Piper smacked him on the back of the head and he responded by pulling her close in a bone crushing hug. Piper laughed, in spite of herself, and said, "Okay, I give, I give. Let me go!"

Jason did so and kissed her forehead before becoming serious again and asking, "But seriously…what do I say?"

"…I don't know. Something happened that night we went out to the mountain. He found out something. I just don't know what."

"Maybe he found out who is father is?"

Piper shrugged. "Maybe…but the gods are required to claim their children. I don't think he has Olympian blood."

"But what else could he be, Piper? I mean…you've seen the guy in combat. You've seen his powers. It's like nothing I've ever seen."

Piper opened her mouth to retort but closed it after a moment. She had no answer. "What's important is that he is loyal. He's a good man. That's all we can ask for."

Jason nodded. "I don't disagree with you. I just think that we need to know more about him. For his sake and for ours."

The pair checked the archives, where an exasperated archivist that Jack had driven to near insanity pointed them towards the blacksmith. The two walked down the street a little ways and entered the community blacksmith, where Jack had sectioned off the back part of the shop. The shop was loud and dark, most of the light coming from the molten hot blade that Jack continued to hammer into shape.

Jack lifted the blade, which nearly brought Jason and Piper to their knees in awe. The blade was black and in the shape and form of a traditional medieval sword. The hilt was also black, but it was not either part of the sword that stood out. Cut straight through the middle was an electric blue current of metal, glowing with an electric blue light that matched Jack's eyes.

Jason whistled. "Wow…someone has been at work over the past few days."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that. I may have caused your archivist to retire."

Piper gave him a quirky look. "You do realize she's an ancient, immortal Roman deity, right?"

Jack nodded. "Oh yeah, I know. You should see the cannon that woman has when she wants to hurl a scroll at you."

The three chuckled. They had developed a good relationship as they worked together after Percy's disappearance. Piper, Jason, and Jack had all been able to confide in one another with the struggle of leading camps, and Piper, having lived in Camp Half-Blood, understood the depths of struggle that Jack went through on a daily basis.

Jason asked, "So, your old sword was just fine…Why the new one?"

Jack sighed. "There's a lot I need to tell y'all, but now…now is not the right time. But I realized I needed a special type of blade. A special type of armor."

Piper looked over and saw that a spear, chest plate, shield, and Corinthian helmet were made with identical metals and in identical appearance to the blade, all deathly black with a glowing electric blue metal accent running through them. "Wow…they're beautiful."

Jack nodded. "Thanatosian steel. Black death steel. The blue is Astrapian alloy. Lightning metal."

Piper pondered the mix for a moment. "Why did you need those specific metals?"

Jack slid his armor and weapons back down to their shrunken size and placed them in his pocket. "Call it a hunch."

After hours alone, Percy was making his way back to the throne room for the gathering of the gods that evening. The afternoon had left him in a state of sadness, the new look Olympus reminding him of Annabeth. Her designs had vastly improved the capitol and were a constant reminder of the talent that his former girlfriend possessed. Percy shook his head, attempting to hold back the memories that he and Annabeth had made together.

The throne room soon appeared before him, and not long after, the council convened. The loud conversations between gods, the distracting actions off to the side, all of it stopped in a moment when Percy walked into the room. Poseidon smiled with pride at his son, while Hestia looked upon her champion with a warm look of love. Percy bowed, and Zeus began. "Percy. You appear to be much better than you were a few days ago. How are you feeling?"

Percy replied, "My lord, I'm feeling much better now than I was a few days ago. Still a couple aches and pains, but nothing I can't handle. I'm ready to head back out, if the council is comfortable with that idea."

There was uncomfortable movement from most of the gods at Percy's plan, and Poseidon took it upon himself to speak for his fellow deities. "Percy…we cannot let you do that. My son, we care for you. We want you to be safe. Going out and saving other demigods while searching for your mother was certainly a noble cause, but we cannot allow you to continue."

Percy immediately moved to protest, but Poseidon held up his hand and his son quieted for a moment. "Alone, at least. We cannot allow you to continue this alone."

Percy shook his head. "Father, I refuse to return to that camp. I won't do it. I'd rather head to the Gates of Tartarus than return."

Poseidon nodded. "I understand, son. But you cannot be allowed to roam free. A demigod of your power, alone in these restless times? With the mortals and monsters working together as they do, adept in combat and secrecy, pushed by a force unbeknownst to even us? That is not a world I will allow you to return to alone. It is simply out of the question."

"Father, I managed to stand my ground before. I'm still here, aren't I?"

Apollo shook his head and jumped in. "Percy, you should have come out of hiding months ago. There was untold damage to your body. You were lucky, not just this time, but many times before it. I do not believe you should continue tempting the fates as you have."

Zeus, who had quietly watched the argument unfold, spoke up. "I believe that I have an idea that could satisfy all sides."

All looked over to Zeus, who despite being the king of the gods, was not known for coming up with strategy. "I propose he join the Hunt."

The throne room erupted with fury from Artemis. "FATHER! HOW DARE YOU? HE…HE IS A MAN!"

Zeus nodded, unphased. "A man he may be, but one who is adept in combat and searching out demigods, two of the more important purposes of your hunt, agreed?"

"But-"

"And, I might add, you have dealt with losses in the past few months with little in the way of recruitment. I think this could help both of you. Percy needs help and so do you and your hunters."

"He is still a MAN! This is preposterous!"

Zeus narrowed his gaze. "You have been ambushed and pushed to your limits multiple times over the past few months, losing hunters and demigods alike. Do not presume to tell me, your father, what is preposterous while I look out for the safety of you and the hunters. Which, I might add, should be your number one concern, DAUGHTER."

Artemis, sensing that she had crossed a line with her father, sat back on her throne, refusing to contest any further in front of the council. Zeus looked at Percy. "Percy, the Hunt WILL welcome you. Is this solution to your satisfaction?"

Knowing that this was the best offer he would get, Percy sighed and nodded. "If it pleases the council, my lord."

Zeus nodded, and Artemis stormed off. "Very well then. To other matters…"

Athena called Percy over after the council finished convening. The goddess was a strong, regal woman, but in her grey eyes, Percy saw a hint of sadness. "Lady Athena?"

"Percy…how do you feel about joining the Hunt?"

Percy shrugged. "What's there to feel? Zeus recommended it, the council supports it, so I'm happy to comply."

Percy shifted uncomfortably and gazed away, clearly not comfortable with either the situation or speaking with Athena herself. Athena sensed this, put her hand on Percy's shoulder, and said, "Percy, we're just concerned for your safety."

Percy rolled his eyes. "All due respect, milady, I've been doing just fine on my own for a while now."

Athena gave him a look. "While you were unconscious, Apollo had a lot of work to do to fix you up…and it wasn't just the work of the mortal, either."

"Every hero has a couple of run ins here and there. I healed up just fine! It wasn't that big of a deal."

Athena raised an eyebrow. "Your left leg was broken in two places not too long ago."

Percy chuckled. "Left my guard open when fighting a couple of Telchines on the gulf coast. One of them clipped me with an old cross beam from a wrecked ship. Yeah…not my finest moment, I'll give you that. But I had some ambrosia and it healed up fine."

Athena said nothing, simply maintaining her skeptical facial expression. Percy nodded. "Okay, you made your point."

Athena nodded and somewhat tenderly responded, "We just want you to be safe. No battle in this world is won alone."

Percy winced, recognizing one of Annabeth's pearls of wisdom. "You're right, milady. I should've been more open to the idea."

Athena sighed. "Percy, I'm sorry. I never believed my daughter was capable of hurting you like this. I believed the two of you to be destined for Elysium together."

Percy choked up a bit and nodded. "Yeah…I did too."

Annabeth stood alone in the camp library, looking through scrolls in an attempt to take her mind off Percy. Yet again. Almost two years later. A certain scroll caught her eye, out of the blue. Annabeth reached down and dusted off the scroll that clearly had sat at the bottom of the rack for years. The words were written in normal ink, but they came alive in Annabeth's vision, the script glowing either red and blue as she began to read the long-lost words of Plato. "Humans are not inherently good, but rather, evil. This evil manifests itself in our being, in the base of our soul. This spirit, however small and weak within ourselves, combines with others. When the spirits come together…they have the power of the gods themselves."

Annabeth shook her head. "Well, that was weird. And morbid."

At that moment, Connor burst through the door of the library. "Annabeth! Come quickly! Someone is coming!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "This is a camp, Connor. People come and go quite a bit."

"Riding a black Pegasus with black armor? That sound like anyone you know?"

Annabeth shot up, now on alert. "Alright, let's go."

Annabeth grabbed her spear and rushed for the center of the camp, where the figure and his Pegasus settled down. Annabeth, panicking as she saw the tall, muscular figure in all black, hurled her spear with all her might. The figure simply held up his hand, stopping the spear in the air. It hung there for a moment before the man threw his hand away from his body, and with it, the spear.

Jack slid off his helmet and shook his head. "I knew that I'm not the camps favorite person, but that seemed a bit extreme."

Annabeth walked up and smacked him on the back of the head. "What were you thinking? We could have killed you!"

Jack chuckled. "But you didn't…walk with me. We need to talk."

Annabeth and Jack proceeded along the shoreline of the camp, with Jack quietly telling her the story of how he rescued his mother and took her to New Rome, along with updates from their fellow demigods at the other camp. After finishing up the story, Annabeth shook her head. "I cannot believe how far the mortals have come over the past few months. It's like we're fighting against two separate armies now."

Jack nodded. "I couldn't agree more. Did you see anything in your research about it?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No, nothing. I've been combing through the archives for days. But so far…"

Jack replied, "I'm sure there's something. We just have to know what to look for."

Annabeth shrugged. "I've about given up hope. The only thing of sustenance I found was a quote by Plato."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It talked about the evil of the human soul and how powerful it can be collectively. It talked about power like that of the gods."

If Annabeth had been looking at Jack, she would have seen his blood run to ice and the hair on his arms stand up. "Wow…that's-"

"-Morbid? I know. It probably doesn't mean much of anything, anyways. Magically flipping to the right scroll never happens."

Jack cleared his throat, attempted to suppress his emotions, and attempted to find something to say to move along to a different subject. Luckily, Annabeth did that for him, asking, "So…I talked to Clarisse about the night you left. I didn't think you would be coming back."

Jack nodded. "I didn't say I wouldn't ever come back, but I've gathered that I can do a lot more out there than I can in here. My time as a leader needed to come to an end. It's better for the camp."

Annabeth shook her head. "I disagree. You're the type of leader the camp needs!"

Jack shook his head. "Annabeth, you were their leader once and you can be again if you choose. I think it's better for you and for the camp if you take back your role as leader."

"It wasn't really my role, though. Percy and I shared the mantle. Why are you so insistent on stepping away?"

Jack sighed. "They need to be led by one of their own."

Annabeth looked at him incredulously. "One of their own?! You are one of us!"

Jack shook his head. "That's just it, Annabeth. I'm not."

"You're a demigod, how could you not be?"

"One of these days, I'll tell you everything. But right now, I need you to trust me."

Annabeth was silent for a moment. Jack pleaded, "Please, Annabeth. There's some things better left unsaid as of now. I just need you to trust me."

Annabeth closed her eyes and nodded. "You have to promise me one thing."

Jack nodded. "Anything."

"Help me find Percy."

Jack walked into Rachel's room at the Big House. The red-haired girl was reading a book in front of a fireplace, something that Jack immediately envied. "Must be nice to relax and read a book when the world is falling apart outside."

Rachel looked up and gave him a look. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Jack sighed and sat down. "Sorry. That came across really aggressively. I just meant…I wish I could sit down with my Mama in front of a fireplace, read a book, and pretend that everything going on outside wasn't happening."

Rachel nodded. "I know. I'm sympathetic to you, believe it or not. I know you have it tough."

Jack gave her a look. "How much do you know about me?"

Rachel shrugged. "Not much. More than most, but still…not much."

The pair were quiet for a moment before Jack said, "I came back for you. I need to know."

Rachel sighed. "It's not just for you, you know."

Jack nodded. "I still need to know."

Rachel was quiet for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, Jack. Hold my hands."

Jack put his hands in hers and watched as Rachel stiffened, the oracle taking control.

"From the clouds you will save the god of the sky,

With the one of the dead you must comply.

A man saved from captivity will be a new ally,

With Olympus, a victory will this hero supply.

Betrayed by one that few call friend,

This new prince of darkness will fight for Olympus' end.

Foes who fight will soon become friends,

Loved ones will finally meet and make amends.

But one must bid to all a tearful goodbye,

For the sake of the world, a hero must die."

In a moment, time stopped. Jack looked around, confused, noticing that everything had stopped moving. Then, as if it had a mind of its own, the fire exploded and from it, a dastardly figure appeared. Jack didn't flinch, saying, "Back to annoy me so soon?"

Diabolos chuckled. "Oh, you little fool. I never left."

The figure walked around Jack, looking at Rachel before looking back at him. "It sounds like you end up coming around to my point of view, little hero. Or should I say, Prince of Darkness?"

Jack looked up with rage emanating in his gaze. "Never."

"The Oracle has spoken."

"If you could understand prophecies, you would have gotten it through your thick skull that I'm gonna kick your ass."

"I don't recall a line of prophecy that foretells my destruction."

Jack smirked. "You should read my writing a bit more."

With that, he whipped around, drawing his blade and impaling it in the torso of Diabolos. Or rather, where Diabolos had been. By the time Jack had drawn and impaled his blade, Jack of Blades had disappeared. All eh left was a haunting whisper in the darkness of the shadows. "To the Void I return.

I cannot wait for you to join me."

Rachel snapped out of the moment, finding Jack breathing heavily, his sword drawn and at the ready. Rachel shook her head, a moment of panic setting in. "I…I was locked in my soul for a moment. Just a moment, yet it felt like it lasted an eternity."

Jack shook his head. "I can't believe he was here."

"Who is "he?""

Jack snapped his head over, confused. "You mean you don't know? You don't know who my father is?"

Rachel shook her head. "I meant what I last spoke to you, Jack. I have no idea who your father is. That part of you has been kept masked from my visions."

Jack shook his head. "It's probably better that way."

Artemis found Percy as most of the council left for their respective realms. Percy had bid farewell to Hestia and his father, Hestia giving him a magic backpack for his belongings, and now stood ready to leave with the goddess. Artemis glared at him for a moment before saying, "Let us go. The sooner we begin, the sooner I can send you back to Olympus for your attempts on my hunters."

Percy scoffed and sarcastically responded, "Personally, I'd rather not touch any woman with a ten-foot spear, but your kindness is appreciated."

Artemis whipped around. "Watch how you speak to me and speak of maidens around me, hero. You may have saved my hunters, but I am still a goddess of Olympus and warrant your respect."

Percy glared back, flames dancing in his eyes at how he was already being accused of malcontent and disrespect. Percy suppressed his anger, hoping to make the arrangement as bearable as possible, and nodded. "Yes, milady. I was out of line. I apologize."

Artemis held his gaze for a moment, then satisfied that he had learned his lesson, said, "You have till daybreak to find our camp. Your Pegasus awaits you. I hope you can keep up."

Artemis disappeared, and Percy headed for Blackjack, resigning himself to the first of what he knew would be many long, arduous days with the Hunt. For reassurance and courage, he grabbed the picture of his mother out on the shoreline of New York. He ran his fingers across it and whispered, "I don't know where you are, but I will find you. I will free you, Mom. I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Percy and Blackjack flew towards the Hunter's Camp, locking in on them with his senses, which grew increasingly stronger the further west that they flew. Percy did so with little thought, simply gliding along and watching the stars as he flew, anxious to avoid any deep thoughts about the location of his mother and stepfather. He wanted desperately to save them, but knew that he needed to bide his time, gather his strength, search for answers, and above all, not rush into something that he couldn't possible control.

He found the Hunters in a small and wooded river valley in rural Ohio, tents erected near the rushing waters of a clear blue river about one hundred feet wide at that point. Blackjack and he settled to the ground as dawn began to break, gliding gracefully into the nearest clearing next to the camp. He dismounted Blackjack, tossed the horse a sugar cube, and walked to the camp, careful to not intrude at a private moment.

* * *

Artemis sat with her warriors, staring at the blank expressions of disbelief that stared back at her. After telling the Hunters what to expect, she had been met with an awkward and disbelieving silence. While most in the group respected Percy, their thoughts on the opposite gender, especially one who would be joining the Hunt, were incredibly distrusting. Many in the group had experienced the brutal realities of life at the hands of fathers who revealed the hearts of men across the globe and were not anxious to spend any more time with men than they had to.

Finally, Phoebe, one of the lieutenants of the Hunt, exploded. "They…I mean…the gall…HOW DARE THE COUNCIL?!"

Artemis chided her immediately. "Phoebe, the Council warrants your respect."

Phoebe shook her head. "I apologize, milady. It is just…"

Artemis nodded. "I understand, Phoebe. Believe me, I do. But the Council has voted on this and Zeus himself personally endorsed the idea. As of now, we do not have a leg to stand on."

Thalia, sensing the already growing animosity towards Percy, said, "He isn't that bad. I promise. I don't like having a man around anymore than any of you, but we can't pretend as though he is like some of the other men that we have experienced."

Phoebe, who had long had a slight rivalry with Thalia, remarked, "And who are you to judge a man's character? Might I remind you that you thought quite highly of Luke Castellan at one time. We see how that turned out."

Thalia narrowed her eyes and snapped, "Watch your tongue, Phoebe."

Phoebe said nothing, simply smirking, satisfied to have gotten underneath the skin of her fellow lieutenants. Artemis snapped, "Enough, both of you!"

Phoebe said, "Milady, the boy is already tearing us apart. Look at us! Here we are arguing, and he is not even present. Imagine what will happen when he is here!"

Percy, sitting off to the edge and watching the conclave, lowered his head, a wave of doubt and sadness washing over him. No matter where he went, no matter what he did, he was alone. Isolated. Separated and ostracized. He was never good enough.

Percy dejectedly stepped out from behind the tree, put on a brave face, and said, "I'll keep to myself. I'm not anymore thrilled about being here than you are about having me. But the gods have brought this to pass and I am in no position to argue with Olympians, nor are any of you."

Several hunters glared and Phoebe icily remarked, "This is a private conversation amongst Hunters, hero. I suggest that you return to the clearing and await our decision."

Percy, now sensing who the primary antagonist amongst the Hunters would be, decided to challenge her as Artemis looked on, biding her time and watching how this would play out. "As far as I can tell, Phoebe, there is no decision to be made. Or do you put your wishes above the commands of the gods?"

Phoebe pursed her lips and glared but had no response. Percy had backed her into a corner and there was no way she could argue her way out. Sensing this, Artemis interjected. "As long as Perseus is to be here, is a by default a member of the Hunt. He deserves an opportunity to say his peace. I am sure that he will do so with respect and civility, am I correct, Perseus?"

Percy nodded, still giving an icy glare to Phoebe. "Of course, milady. My apologies for the conflict."

* * *

Jack sat out by the Long Island Sound, staring out into the mist that rested over the water. He felt a presence and looked over to his right. About a hundred yards down on the beach sat a woman with blonde hair and an orange camp shirt. Curious, having never seen her before, Jack stood up and walked over. Once coming near, he slowed to a near crawl and gently took a seat, remarking, "The water sure is beautiful right before dawn, isn't it?"

The girl looked up, locked eyes with him, and nodded, not saying a word. She was much older than most of the campers, looking to be Jack's age or close to it. She had light blonde hair, blue eyes, and pink lips. She was tall, clearly athletic, and her eyes told a story. Her makeup had run, and she sniffled a bit. Clearly, she was having trouble adjusting. Jack shook his head at that observation, understanding quite well how alone she felt.

Jack was quiet for a moment before saying, "I'm Jack."

She sniffled and quietly replied, "My name's Bridget. Bridget Vreeland."

Jack nodded and the quiet returned, the only sounds being the crickets chirping and the first birds stirring and calling to one another. Coming from the city, the wild was eerily quiet to Bridget. To Jack, who grew up in Kansas a hunter, the noise was loud and comforting. After a few moments, he remarked, "I've never seen you here before."

She nodded and said, "I saw you yesterday for the first time. I heard stories about you, though."

Jack grimaced. "I'm not the monster they make me out to be. I'm just…hard. I have to be. Because they have to be able to face the real world like I did."

Bridget pursed her lips. "I never said that you were a monster."

Jack shook his head. "You didn't have to. I know what my reputation is. I know how they think of me."

She shook her head. "You're wrong. You'd be surprised how highly some of the younger campers speak of you."

Jack shrugged. "I tried to look out for them. I know how hard it is to be separated from your parents. They all just need someone to look up to. Every kid does."

The quiet returned for a few minutes. Jack was quiet for a moment before remarking, "Whose child are you?"

Bridget replied, "No ones. I'm here because I can see through the mist. I saw things…terrible things. Someone must have sensed that. They sent a satyr out to grab me before a monster did."

Jack nodded. "So that's why you were crying. You feel isolated. You think you're alone."

Bridget nodded. "Kind of…none of my family or friends have called to check in on me. No one cares that I've been gone for weeks. I guess it hurts that I'm not important enough for them to even check on. Not having brothers or sisters here doesn't help, either."

Jack nodded and stared off the distance, remarking in a distant voice, "I completely understand…"

She looked at him in surprise. "But you're the leader of the camp…"

Jack shook his head. "I wish everyone would stop saying that."

"Well…based on everything I've heard, you are."

Jack shook his head. "No…I'm not. A leader needs to be one of their own. I'm not like them. I'm just doing a job until Percy comes back."

She raised her eyebrows. "How are you not one of them?"

Jack heard cackling laughter and felt time stand still. He looked over and saw Diabolos walking down the beach towards him, the Jack of Blades mask and robe he wore now adorned in bright fire. Jack glared and said, "How is it that you keep showing up inside camp?"

Diabolos laughed and replied, "I am not bound by the ancient laws, you fool. I have no Olympian blood. I go where I please."

Jack drew his sword and stood up, ready for combat. Diabolos chuckled and remarked, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, boy."

Jack stood on his guard as he stared at his father, whose pure white skin was hidden behind his robes and mask. All that Jack could see were the demonic eyes, red and yellow glowing with hate as he stared back at his son. The voice was demonic, silky smooth in a terrifying manner, the calm British accent speaking words of death. Jack charged, swinging his sword. Diabolos simply laughed, waving a hand and disappearing into a cloud of smoke and embers as Jack fell to his knees, screaming in hate as Diabolos laughed and said, "So predictable."

* * *

Percy sat at the edge of the water, staring aimlessly as the river current moved in a calm and meandering measure downriver. Nyads and Dryads danced around, playfully chasing one another as they enjoyed time in the wild. Percy smiled as he watched them, enjoying the peace and beauty of the wilderness. He had to admit, the Hunters knew how to pick a spot to camp.

Thalia walked up and took a seat beside him, staring out at the water as she did so. She remarked, "It sure is beautiful out here, isn't it?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, it really is."

Thalia was quiet for a moment before saying, "Percy, you can't take it personally."

Percy sighed and replied, "I know, Thalia. But that doesn't make it any easier. They act as if I want to destroy the Hunt! I don't want to be here anymore than they want me here. If I had a choice…"

Thalia nodded. "I know, Percy. Artemis told me. The council is just looking out for your safety."

Percy pursed his lips and muttered, "I was doing fine on my own."

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Percy opened his mouth to retort, but soon closed it. She nodded. "That's what I thought."

Percy said, "I just want to find my mom and take care of the demigods that need help. Why is it that no one can just leave me alone and let me do that?"

Thalia replied, "You know why, Percy. You're the greatest hero that Olympus has ever seen. They want you taken care of, not running away from your past all alone."

The two were quiet for a few minutes, staring at the river and trying to comprehend how, after all these years, they had reached this point. Thalia eventually asked, "Have you told anyone from camp?"

Percy shook his head. "No. And I'd rather keep it that way."

Thalia shrugged. "Yeah…I understand."

Percy was quiet for a moment before timidly asking, "Have you spoken to Annabeth much, lately?"

Thalia shook her head. "It's been a couple of months. Last I checked, she was working herself into the ground trying to take care of everyone and find you. She's running on empty, from what I hear."

Percy sighed. "I never wanted any of this for her. I thought we would be together. Be happy. Never in a million years did I think that peace would bring all of this."

Thalia shook her head. "Me, either. At least the camp is in good hands."

Percy snorted. "What, Zander leading them all with the treachery that he showed me? Great leader."

Thalia shook her head. "Not Zander. Jack."

Percy looked over at her. "Jack is leading?"

She nodded. "Yeah. And Percy…he's powerful. There's something different about him."

"Has he been claimed?"

Thalia replied, "No. That's what is so different about him. Percy…his power? You're the only other demigod I've seen with power like that."

Percy nodded. "Well…the camp is in good hands with him. He was born to lead people into combat."

* * *

Jack sat on his knees, his sword in his hand, staring out at the water in front of him. Time seemed to still stand still. He had no will to return to the real world. His thoughts, no doubt influenced by his father, taunted him. No matter what he tried, failure seemed to be the inevitable result.

He was broken out of trance by a blood curling scream. Jack snapped his head up and saw Bridget racing away from him. "JACK! THERE'S A DRAGON IN THE CAMP!"

Jack snapped to his feet and took off for the camp in a dead sprint, racing with the speed of Hermes towards the center of the camp. It didn't take long for Jack to feel the presence of the massive beast, whose roar shook the ground at his feet. Jack raced forward with his sword in his right hand, entering the center of camp and catching sight of the beast.

His blood turned to ice. The dragon was black, his eyes orange, and the fire he breathed was laced with orange and purple flames. Jack took a deep breath and leveled his gaze with the beast that was several stories tall. The dragon whipped around, sensing the son of Diabolos, and roared with all its might. Terrified campers raced away down the hill or threw water on the roof of cabins that were burning. Jack alone stood to face him. Or, at least, that's what Jack thought.

Jack felt a presence and turned around to see two blonde women standing behind him. One, Annabeth, was adorned in armor and prepared to fight. The other, Bridget, stood behind him, speaking in tongues of Greek as magic whisked around her, bands of energy surrounding the woman. Jack turned back around and stared back at the beast. He clenched his fist and said, "Get Ares and Athena to surround the beast. Toy with it. Find the weak spots. Get Apollo to take advantage with their arrows. Keep everyone back but keep it occupied."

Annabeth nodded. "And you?"

Jack swallowed and stared up at the beast one last time, digging his feet into the ground. "I'm gonna keep it occupied."

With that, Jack crouched and then leapt, flying nearly forty feet into the air, flipping, and then falling down towards the dragon. The dragon looked up and breathed fire, sending a shot of flames towards Jack. Jack had enough time to shield himself, falling through the flames and onto the dragon's neck.

He slid as soon as he made contact with the scales. He nearly slipped off but managed to guide his fall, leveling out at the base of the monsters neck. He stared up at the monster, who flailed around and tried to strike at the hero with one of its free arms. Jack ducked as a massive claw nearly missed his head and swung his sword up, cutting deeply into one of the fingers of the beast. It roared in pain, standing up and leaning back, its neck thrashing about. Jack lost his balance and fell to the ground, landing with a hard thud, the wind knocked out of his body.

He looked up in time to see massive dragon claws falling down towards his face. Jack groaned and managed to roll around, barely avoiding the dragon's onslaught. But as he looked up, his energy spent and his breath still gone from his body, he saw two clawed arms driving towards him. In that moment, with nowhere to go, no move to be made, he desperately threw his hands up, the desperation of his situation giving him a desperate idea.

The dragon's arms slammed down, but they never made contact with the ground. Jack slowly got to his feet, his arms outstretched, the shield that he had created around him holding back the dragon, who roared and breathed fire. The fire, like the arms, were deflected. Jack struggled back, the weight of the beast on his protective force shield rapidly draining him. The dragon, however, was not in great shape either. Numerous arrows and spears had emerged from the scales of the beast and it breathed heavily, green acidic blood falling to the ground from multiple wounds. Jack, generating the last of his strength, took a deep breath and screamed, throwing his arms out and exploding the force field, sending the dragon flying back with a roar of pain. Jack charged, sword drawn, and leapt, landing on the dragons back and racing up its neck towards its head, fire and lightning racing off his skin.

The dragon whipped its head around, trying to throw off the hero, but Jack leapt up and grabbed a hold of the horn on its head with one hand. He struggled to hold a grip on the beast as it threw itself around, trying to knock Jack off. He yelled, "ANNABETH! THROW A SPEAR AT ITS JAW!"

Annabeth did so, hurling a spear with all her might. The spear sank deep into the jawbone of the dragon and as it leaned back in pain, Jack took his moment of opportunity. He yanked himself onto the dragon's head and stabbed his sword down into the dragon's eye. The dragon roared and Jack threw his free hand down towards the eye, sending fire and lightning pouring into the beast. Jack poured everything he had left into the beast. As his vision began to grow dark and he began to feel lightheaded, the dragon fell, dropping to the ground with a massive crash. Jack, too tired to care, fell with the beast, hitting the ground like a ragdoll and flying down the hill with a roll, a barely conscious Jack almost incapable of feeling anything that was happening.

Annabeth watched the scene unfold in horror. She screamed, "JACK!"

She raced down towards the broken hero, Bridget and Clarisse right behind her. The three rushed up to him, dropping to their knees as they saw the man lying there, broken and bruised. His right shoulder was dislocated, blood dripped out of the side of his mouth, cuts and bruises covered his body and face, and parts of his skin were blackened by ash and soot. Jack managed to open his eyes and mutter, "Make sure…the campers…alright…"

His head dipped to the side and his eyes closed again. Bridget sat back, clasping her hands in front of her face as she cried in horror. Clarisse and Annabeth, with the help of a couple campers they called over, gently put Jack on a stretcher and rushed him to the Apollo campers, all of who were waiting on the hero that was rapidly losing what little strength he had left.

Will Solace was waiting at the head of the Apollo Cabin, as if he were a trauma surgeon awaiting a patient in the O.R. Will guided the stretcher onto the operating table at the center of the table. The Apollo campers rushed about, turning on lights, hooking Jack to machines, and running tests. Will opened Jack's eyes, looking at the pupils with a flashlight, listening to his heartbeat and breathing with a stethoscope, and shook his head.

"This isn't looking good."

Annabeth and Bridget stared in horror as a loud noise began ringing out and an Apollo camper yelled, "Will, he's crashing!"

Will, who had already taken the armor off Jack, rapidly cut open his shirt and yelled, "Get the AED and start compressions NOW!"

He rushed back, gently pushed the girls out, and said, "You have to leave."

The two girls eyes widened as they caught the last glance of Jack, breath mask on, strapped to an AED, and with multiple campers administering CPR as the door slammed shut with an ominous crash.


End file.
